Another Week in Paris
by JustAWhatsIt
Summary: 10 years have passed since they last saw, or spoke to each other in Paris.  Now both Yves and Sofia have returned... With secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I came up with an idea, and I decided to just flow with it, so I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the main Characters in the story.**

* * *

><p>The town car pulled up in a long line of traffic and came to a complete stop. It was the middle of summer and the bright orange sun was beating down on the city. Outside, people were walking along the sidewalk passing each other in a haze as they all hurried off to work or down towards the fashion stores. Many looked like travelers visiting the city from all over the world, searching for something, or maybe someone.<p>

Sofia peered out of the window through her tinted shades that protected her eyes from the blinding sun that was reflecting over the city under the cast of the Eiffel Tower. She allowed a small smile to form on her lips as she watched the people passing by. They all had lives, and they all had troubles, but the one thing they all had in common was the city of love, Paris.

As the traffic began to move, and the town car roared back into action, Sofia lifted the shades from her eyes and whispered towards the driver in the front seat, "It's even more beautiful than I remembered it." She set the glasses on her head and allowed her eyes to follow the streets as the car moved. "Is it possible it has changed?"

"Ah, Oui," Alexandre's voice came from the front, his strong French accent breaking the whispered silence in the car. Sofia smiled. "But miss, you haven't been back in almost nine years. The city, it hasn't change at all. Maybe you have?"

"Ten years, Alex." Sofia nodded and allowed her eyes to drift off towards the people outside again –unable to think of how much she had changed in the past ten years. They were moving slower now. Less hurried with no set place to be, Sofia thought as the car entered a less busy part of the city, and she allowed her mind to drift off into the past.

Alexandre had been one of two drivers that she would call for a transfer between the airport and Hotel. She had met him on her first trip to Paris, and having had some spare time, he had offered to show her around. Sofia believed a large amount of the love for the city which she held, was partly due to that one day and Alexandre's love for his home. So of course, on the day she returned to Paris, after ten years, Sofia had to call him up, and ask for another transfer.

"I haven't a clue how you managed to stay away for so long, Ma'am." Alex said turning his head after pulling up behind a cyclist, the car almost at a stop. "I left for a week once," He chuckled before adding. "It was supposed to be a two week trip."

"Well, things kept me busy," Answered Sofia who caught his nod from the front seat, letting her know he understood what she meant.

Sofia cast her eyes beside her at the small child lying in the seat beside her; her head resting lightly in Sofia's lap as she slept. She smiled, and ran her fingers lightly through the girl's hair, brushing it from her face as she gazed at the peaceful expression on her face. A small smile on her lips alerting Sofia to the fact that the child was still looking forward to their trip.

* * *

><p>Over the other side of the city, Yves climbed into his car and pulled it into action. The roar of the engine startled a woman as she passed by before turning and giving him a slight head shake. His eyes narrowed, and rolled before he pulled the car out of the space and into traffic.<p>

"Ah, come on people." He called out behind the wheel, his hands gripping the leather tight as he looked for a way to get out of the line. Spotting a break in the traffic in the lane beside him, he pulled out, and was back on his way. "Thank you," He called out once more to the car that had to slow down behind him. Even though he knew the driver wouldn't hear him.

As the car passed by building after building, Yves began to settle down. His nerves were beginning to fade and he relaxed into the seat, allowing the car to slow and his eyes to scan the buildings he was passing.

Each building he passed had been the ones he had photographed many times. Ones he had stood beneath and just admired or watched from afar. He had often enjoyed making up small scenarios of who lived in each one, and what their lives would be like. They were buildings that now housed more painful memories than good ones.

However, things were different now. His break from the city and France in general was now allowing him to see its beauty once more. He smiled to himself as he passed these buildings, taking in the beauty and soon found the one that was his most favourite as he pulled up into another line of traffic. This time not caring about the traffic, Yves allowed his eyes to lift and cast on the Eiffel Tower.

It stood there, looming over him as the sun shone bright, allowing the structure to sparkle in all its glory. Yves couldn't remember if it had looked as perfect as this before, but of course, he had something else distracting him then. After a while, the traffic began to break up, and Yves soon found himself moving again in a steady flow of traffic in his intended direction.

As he turned a corner, pulling up to the sidewalk, he caught the first sight of her. Yves smiled and put the car into park as he watched the woman stepping out of the car, her long hair flowing freely. She had a pair of designer shades covering her eyes, but he could still tell it was her.

He lifted his hand, trying to catch her attention as she spun around on the spot, looking around. She smiled once she caught the wave, and gave a large wave back, her free hand lifted to remove the shades from her eyes as she made her way towards his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know if you think I should carry on with this and if you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is always appreciated.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Alexandre, and Chloe. Please don't steal Chloe!**

* * *

><p>Sofia watched out of the window as the car pulled up to the hotel. Her fingers were still running calmingly though the little girl's hair as she rested stopped just as the car came to a stop. Sofia gave the girls shoulder the slightest shake and Chloe stirred, sitting up and running her small hand over her eyes before focusing on Sofia, a light frown on her lips.<p>

"Sorry, baby girl, but we're here now." Sofia flashed a smile and pointed out the window as Chloe's gaze followed, the smile on her lips melting Sofia a little.

"Mommy, it's pretty." The little girl beamed as the door opened and Sofia stepped out past Alexandre, before reaching in and holding her hand out for Chloe. "We're gonna have an awesome time!"

Sofia nodded and lowered her shades from her head to her eyes. "It's going to be a perfect time. There are lots of things we can do." She let the little girls hand fall for as Alexandre's hands came up, and she wrapped her own around him, giving him a hug.

"Enjoy yourself, Miss Sofia," He whispered in her ear and her lips dropped into a frown as she nodded. Sofia knew it was going to be a hard trip, but for Chloe, she'd do it.

"I will, Alexandre. I promise." She whispered back before their hold on each other broke. Sofia watched as he lowered down and opened his arms to Chloe who looked up at her mother, asking permission. Sofia nodded and mouthed, 'It's alright.' The little girl threw her arms around the driver and giggled as he gave her side a small tickle. She went still, and Sofia saw her nod and whisper a soft 'I will." She guessed Alexandre had told her to enjoy her time in Paris too.

"Come on then, munchkin," Sofia held her hand out for Chloe. Her arms dropped from around Alexandre, and she reached out, slipping her tiny hand into the soft warmth of her mothers. They exchanged a smile as Alexandre pulled the suitcase from the back of the car.

"Come on Momma," Chloe tugged at her mother's hand excitedly.

Sofia laughed and let the little girls had fall once more, pointing towards the door. "You go in ahead, Sweetie. Mommy will be right behind you."

The little girl peered up with a grin on her lips before running toward the door. Sofia knew she'd be safe. As she watched the little girl run on into the hotel, she turned back to Alexandre and forced a smile onto her lips. His brow rose as he sat the suitcase down on the ground in front of Sofia.

"I know that being here, especially in this hotel is hard for you, but you are strong, Sofia. Be strong for that darling little girl, and show her the Paris you love." Sofia chewed on the inside of her lips before throwing her arms back around Alexandre, giving him a tight hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

><p>As Lola climbed into his car, Yves' eye brow raised as his head shook. He studied her outfit and messed up hair and felt a slight ping of disappointment. Sighing, he set the car back into drive and pulled out of the space.<p>

Driving along, Lola Yves caught sight on Lola watching him from the corner of his eye. He couldn't find it in him to turn to her, nor could he find it to speak to her. He knew if he were to open his mouth, he'd say something he regretted, and ruin everything.

Opening her mouth, Lola stopped herself before any words could spill from her lips. There was nothing she could say right now that would make his whole situation better, so what would be the point?

As the silence filled the car, Yves found himself stealing glances over at the girl… _no, woman_ –he thought –sitting in the passenger seat. He couldn't decide if he was mad, or happy that she had called him when she did. He sighed again and pulled the car into another road.

"Lola, why now?" He asked, the car moving at a slow speed as he hit some more traffic. Yves made a mental note never to drive down a road where shops were having sales. "Why me?"

Lola moved in her seat to face him, her brow was raised. "Why not you?" She asked. "You're the best one to come here and get me. You know this place like the back of your hand. You told me all about it."

Yves gritted his teeth and held back an eye roll. "You know what I mean, Lola." He stopped behind a car that had stopped in the middle of the road before turning toward her. "You've not spoken to me in almost ten years, Lola."

"Dad, I…" Yves caught the look of pain in her eyes as she looked away from him.

"Unless it's a birthday, or Christmas, or your mother forces you to call me. You've never called me up voluntarily for a trip." He put emphasis on that last word as it rolled off his tongue.

She sighed and held back a small lip quiver, before answering, "'Cause I knew Mom would flip, alright? I'm an eighteen, nearly nineteen year old collage drop out, dad. Happy now?"

"And mom doesn't now?" he lifted his eyes, scanning the scene outside of the window. The driver was taking forever to say goodbye to a woman on the sidewalk, and Yves wished they'd hurry up so he could move.

"If she knew, she'd kill me. I just need a few days, Dad. Please. You owe me." Yves felt a kick in the gut, and a sudden ping of guilt washed over him just as he lifted his eyes once more. He looked everywhere just so he wouldn't have to look at the pain in his daughter's eyes. His gaze fell on the man and woman on the sidewalk. They had just finished their embrace when the woman turned and peered out over the street.

"Sofia?" was all Yves could whisper in a stunned daze before she turned and disappeared into the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry it's very bitty right now. I'm stil trying to get into their heads and get it really started. Hopefully you'll stay with it though. Also, I don't have a beta reader, nor does anyone read over it before I post it, so there is a very high chance that there are gonna be mistakes through out. I'll apologize for these now, and try my best to avoid any. <strong>

**Thank you everyone who has read this so far.**


	3. Chapter 3  Sofia

As Sofia watched her daughter bound out of the elevator and down the corridor towards the hotel room, she couldn't help but smile. It was like a warmth had been lit in her chest, and her heart swelled with joy at the fact that the little girl could be so happy about a place she had never seen before, never heard of before. Yet the deep sense of dread still hung over Sofia's head. She had no clue why she chose this hotel. Maybe it was to punish herself, or for the torture, or maybe, just maybe it was the thought that she might catch a glimpse of him dashing out of a room as he headed for a photoshoot. Sofia sighed and shook the thoughts from her head. _What was she thinking? Of course he'd not be here. Was she crazy?_ She thought, before calling out to Chloe.

"Sweetie, please slow down." She laughed slightly, giving a small smile to a young couple who had just stepped out of their room. They returned her smile with an eye roll, and Sofia knew what it had meant. She was sure she had given the same eye roll the first time she had stayed in this hotel.

"Mommy, Look." Chloe came to a stop outside a room, and pointed up towards the black numbers on the door. "This is our room. See?" She pointed again as Sofia checked the key card.

"That's the one. Come on, lets' get inside." She slid the key card into the slot and the lock clicked, before Chloe eagerly pushed open the door. Her face lit up, and Sofia couldn't help but give a small laugh as the little girl lunged into the room and landed on top of the bed.

"I get this one?" She questioned as she kicked her shoes of and climbed up to her feet.

"And where do you suppose I'm gonna sleep? Huh?" Sofia tossed her bag on the chair by the desk before diving on the bed and grabbing the girl around the legs. They both fell against the mattress, and Chloe giggled as Sofia's fingers found her stomach, tickling her. "How about we share this bed?"

The little girl flailed on the bed, trying to catch her breath and looked up at her mother, Sofia caught the adoration in her daughter's eyes, and her heart melted once more. "Oh-kay. As long as you don't do that no more." Chloe grinned and sat up in the bed, looking around. "Pretty room, huh? I like it."

"It's a gorgeous room," Sofia agreed as she peered around the room. A flush of memories passed through her mind, and suddenly she saw herself and Yves sitting by the window, the wind blowing the curtain as he kissed the back of her neck. She shook the thought from her mind as she searched for a breath of air and added, "Not as gorgeous as my girl though."

"Mom," Chloe's eyes rolled and she fell flat against the pillows.

As Sofia grabbed another of the pillows, and tossed it softly at her daughter, she laughed and asked, "Are you hungry? Tired? Bored?"

Chloe sat up and shrugged her shoulders, hugging the pillow. "I'm kinda hungry. Not tired though, and not bored. Can we go for dinner? I don't want snails thought…" She thought for a moment, and Sofia studied the concentration in her eyes. "Or Frogs legs." She shuddered and stuck her tongue out to make a 'yuck' face. Sofia laughed and tugged the girl in for a hug.

"But that's all they have here. I told you that when you decided not to stay with Gramma." She pressed a kiss to the girl's temple and brushed a strand of her from her eyes as she thought about the argument that they had shared just two weeks before. Sofia had wanted to leave Chloe with her mother for the few days that she'd be in Paris, sure that her daughter would hate being dragged along. Chloe had fought her on this, and decided that she wouldn't mind the trip. In fact, she'd love it. Sofia shook her head and let the girl wriggle from her arms. "Alright, maybe we can find you some bread, or cheese."

"Can I put different clothes on?" Chloe tugged at the dress straps and her little nose wrinkled. Sofia's brow raised in questioning. "It's not comfortable. I don't like it."

"Alright. There are some clothes in that bag over there. Go change in the bathroom, and then we can head out for some dinner. Sound good?" Sofia pulled her legs up onto the bed and wrapped her arms around them as she watched Chloe dive off the bed and grab the bag before disappearing in to the bathroom. She smiled.

While she waited, she let her mind drift back to the last moment she was in this hotel, this room. The pain seared in her heart, and Sofia had to pause for a moment so she would be able to catch her breath again. The last time she had been here was with the one man in her life that could make Sofia feel like herself. She remembered the trip that followed. This was the trip that eventually would change her whole life. She sighed, and pushed herself from the bed, and made her way towards the chair, pulling her lipstick from her purse, she checked herself in the mirror before adding a light touch to her lips.

"MOM," The voice yelled from behind the bathroom door. Sofia spun around and before she could call back, the voice came again. "Is there a hair brush in here?"

"It's in the pocket on the side, Chloe." To which the girl answered, "Okay," and silence filled the suite once more.

Sofia set the lip stick back into her bag before setting into the chair. She couldn't believe how grown up her daughter was getting, and it was beginning to remember her of the moment she had found out that she was expecting. She frowned slightly, and pushed that memory to the back of her mind again, not ready for the pain of what had followed that day.

Checking her watch, Sofia moved from the chair towards the main door to the room, opening it before calling back towards the bathroom. "Come on, Chloe. Time to go."

She watched as her daughter sprinted from the bathroom and out of the open door. Sofia laughed as she watched her skip happily down towards the elevators, before following; her stomach giving a slight growl.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: I know in the last two chapters, I've put Sofia, then Yves. Some chapters will still be like that, and some will be either Sofia, or Yves. Just thought I'd let you know how it was gonna be, so you don't get confused. <strong>

**Hope you're still enjoying it. (Sorry about the short length.)**


	4. Chapter 4 Yves

**I am so very sorry for the length of time it's taken me to update. Life has severly gotten in the way the past few weeks and it's been kicking my ass. A few people have requested an update, so here is a short one that I hope will please some of you until I can sit down and come up with something awesome. Please please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The word fell from his lips as he sat in the queue of traffic, staring at the now empty space on the sidewalk. "Sofia," He whispered again, his voice cracking, catching his breath as the last sound escaped. <em>Could it really be her?<em> _Could he actually have seen her for the first time in ten years? No._ His head shook as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. It was impossible; he had to be seeing things… _Right?_

"Dad?" The voice beside him broke Yves out of his thought, and his head spun around in her direction. For a moment, he had forgotten that his daughter was sitting there as his thoughts had been catapulted into the past, remembering every moment he had ever spent with her. "Dad?" Her voice came again and he blinked, pushing the images of his lost love from his head.

"Sorry, I –I thought I saw someone." He forced a smile onto his lips and pulled in a breath of air, before clearing his throat. "An old friend. Must have been a trick of the light, though." He smiled and gave his daughter a slight shrug.

Lola's brow furrowed, and Yves didn't miss it. He knew that his wife, well, ex-wife now had let everything slip to their daughter after he had left. He knew that only a few years ago, their daughter had learned the truth of why her parents had split up, and Yves knew that it was one of the reasons Lola found it hard to connect with him. Yves hated that fact, but no matter what happened, he couldn't bring himself to regret the last week he had spent in France, not once.

"Old friend or not, can we _please_ get to the hotel?" Lola whined, settling back into her seat, her arms folding over her chest like an unimpressed child. "I need a shower, and I'm tired." She followed it up with a small grunt of un-amusement, and Yves was sure he had caught an eye roll. He laughed to himself, before turning back to the traffic just in time to catch the movement, and pushed the car forward. They were finally moving again, and the next stop for the pair would be the hotel.

_Hopefully I'll get some sense out of her there, _Yves thought to himself as he rounded a corner a few streets away and pulled up outside of the hotel.

Turning off the engine, and climbing out of the car, Yves was lucky to catch the whoosh of his daughters jacket as she flew in through the main door. He sighed, and decided this trip really was going to be as bad as he had thought in the beginning. He shook his head again, and headed in through the main door, following the heavy scent of perfume that he assumed was there to mask the deep scent of alcohol that he had noticed in the car.

"Lola, don't run away from me." He called after her once he walked in and found her standing at the check-in desk. She had he purse out and was searching through her cards; all of which had been cancelled only a few hours before. "Those won't work. That was your mothers call."

"I –You… Sh –she cancelled my cards?" She spun around and threw her hands in the air. Another child like form flew about her and Yves sighed.

"She thought you'd flee and we'd lose you forever." He answered as he reached the desk and handed over a card. Two rooms, adjoining please." He spoke to the lady behind the desk, before turning to his daughter who was now in a full on strop. "Don't be mad at her. She was worried."

"Worried?" She questioned, her eyebrow rising. "Why didn't she come herself then? Hm? She had to send you. You probably don't even care what happened. You've never cared my whole life."

"Lola," Yves began, before stopping himself as the lady behind the desk handed him his card and explained where the rooms were. He nodded, and turned back to his daughter. "Come on. Let's get you into your room, alright?"

Lola stood there for another moment. Her eyes were narrowed at her father before she sighed, probably deciding –Yves thought –that there was no point even fighting him right now.

"You have your own room." The elevator door opened just a head of them, and an old couple stepped out. Yves ran and stopped the doors from closing, before waiting for Lola and continued. "Remember, I don't sleep. I'll hear you leave. Plus, you don't have any money." He almost smirked as she stepped into the elevator ahead of him, and gave him a small sneer.

"Very, very fun." The sarcasm oozed from her and Yves couldn't help but burst out into loud laughter.

After calming down, Yves scanned his daughters face. Her eyes were red. He could sense a pain in them. "Lola, I'm sorry. Alright?" He sighed, and shot her a sincere look. "Everything that's happened in the past, I've apologised for, god knows how many times, and I really, truly am sorry."

Yves was only telling his daughter the truth. He felt bad for what had happened when she was only eight years old. He felt even worse for the break up with her mother when she was only ten, but he knew, or thought she'd understand, and now was maybe the right time to explain to her he thought. _Maybe it would make her less hostile towards him?_

He let the idea flow in his mind as the elevator stopped, made its small dinging noise to announce their arrival, and the doors flew open. Lola was watching her father. Her lips didn't part, but she allowed her head to nod once. This let Yves know she had heard him, and possibly signalled that she was ready for the truth.

As they both stepped out of the elevator, Yves held out his hand. He was holding Lola's room key between his thumb and forefinger, and he was waving it in her direction. "Here, you take this, get yourself ready. I'll treat you to something to eat. I know an amazing little place just around the corner." He smiled and sighed.

He watched as his daughter pulled the key card from between his fingers, and leaned in, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you dad." She smiled. "For coming and rescuing me, and all."

Yves returned her smile, and simply nodded like she had before. He watched her run off in the direction of her room, and push the door open. "Don't be late," He called after her. "Meet me here in ten minutes. We need to be early, it's a busy place."

"Alright," She called after herself, the door slamming closed as she disappeared into the room. Yves stood there for another moment, watching the space his daughter had disappeared into. He couldn't believe how grown up she had become. He couldn't stop the smile that spread on his lips again as he pushed open his door and slid into the room, disappearing to get ready for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: I promise that updates are on their way. It may take some time, but they are coming. And I promise that the story is only going to get better. Also, sorry for that poor chapter, I know it's not my best. Thank you for reading. You all rock! <strong>

**Lemme know what you are thinking of the story so far? Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5 Sofia

"Would you like a bottle of, uh," Sofia startled, clearly having been day dreaming for a moment. The waiter paused, taking a glance down to the child sitting at the table before looking back to her mother. "Wine for the table?"

"No, no wine, thank you. Just some water and a glass of milk, please." Sofia smiled at the waiter who had just taken their order. She remembered him, and this forced a small smile onto her lips. He had definitely grown in the ten years it had been since she had last stepped foot in this small restaurant, but to Sofia, it was clear that he didn't remember her.

As he turned and wandered from the table, Sofia turned toward her daughter again and raised a brow at the worried look that was set on her face. The girl pushed out of her seat, and ran after the waiter, tugging lightly on his jacket. "Mr Can I please not have snails? I don't think I'd like them very much." She grinned the grin that made Sofia's heart ache as he nodded, and promised he'd not bring her snails. Sofia forced herself to roll her eyes from the table, and found herself unable to stop from laughing when her daughter returned to the table.

"Are you happy now?" She tucked a strand of Chloe's flowing locks behind her ear as she slipped into the chair beside her.

"Very much so." She grinned at her mother.

Sitting back in her seat, Sofia allowed her eyes to scan around the room as Chloe copied. They both took in their surroundings of the small restaurant before Sofia heard the small sound of her daughter's voice whispering over the table.

"Mommy, did you ever bring daddy here?" Chloe's wide eyes were focused on her mothers and Sofia paused. She hated when Chloe would bring up things like this. Most of all, she hated when she'd bring up her father. Holding onto the silence for a moment longer as she looked over the features of her daughter, Sofia sighed, before simply nodding. The girl smiled, seemingly content with the answer before turning to the napkin before her, folding it every which way.

Sitting beside her daughter, Sofia scanned the young girls face. She looked so much like her father, it hurt. She had his eyes, his smile and the cute dimples in her cheeks when she smiled were identical to the ones which on occasion would show up on his cheeks when he was around Sofia. She smiled as her eyes scanned over her daughter. Her beautiful brown curls that framed her face perfectly. She really was a perfect child. However every so often; Sofia would catch herself looking at the little girl and something deep down would surge to the surface. When this happened, Sofia would find herself wishing the little girl didn't look so much like him.

"Mommy?" The little girl's voice broke the silence again, and Sofia raised a brow wondering what she could want now. "Did daddy like it here?"

"You're daddy loved it here." She nodded, before going on. "He would always order the snails, even though he didn't like them." She grinned at the thought, and a small giggle passed her lips which startled her again.

"Ew! He wouldn't eat them?" Chloe's face was screwed up.

Sofia leaned in, her own nose scrunched up. "Never, he always said it made him feel more French." She smiled before pressing a kiss to the tip of her daughter's nose.

Chloe sighed, sitting back in her seat as she held her mother's gaze. Sofia's brows knitted together, and she reached over, wiping the lipstick from her daughter's nose with her thumb. "What's up, sweetie?" She spoke in a soft voice.

"I wish I could meet him, sometimes. " She forced a smile onto her lips and Sofia's heart sunk. She hated knowing that her little girl didn't know her father, and she hated the fact that she probably would never get to know him.

"Maybe one day, Sweets. Maybe one day." She nodded reassuringly, while trying to sound positive, although not exactly believing it herself.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed then." The girl crossed her fingers and Sofia laughed, nodding.

As the silence enveloped them again, Sofia stole a quick glance to her daughter. He tiny fingers were still crossed as she looked through the menu. She couldn't help but wonder if there was any way in which she could get a hold of him. She exhaled softly and picked up her menu, following her daughters direction as they decided what they were going to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just a very tiny chapter of reassurance that I fully intend to continue this story. I'm loving writing it, and developing it, however life came and kicked me in the ass the past few months and I've hardly had a chance to sit at the computer long enough to even let my brain think about it. I still have so many idea's for this story, and hopefully over the next few weeks updates will become more regular.**

**Thank you, so much to the people who have read and have requested more. You guys are amazing! **


	6. Chapter 6 Yves

"Lola, get out of the car." Yves could feel his blood boiling. All he wanted to do was get into the restaurant, eat and then leave. It pained him to be here and it was probably the last place he wanted to eat. However, this was the best place that he knew about that was close to their hotel. His daughter on the other hand, being a typical teenager at eighteen was being stubborn. It took him right back to when she was a child again, and this only made his a little madder. "Lola, please."

He could hear her groaning from the front seat and he leaned down, peering in the passenger window. She was sitting there, her face all screwed up and her arms folded tightly across her chest. Yves' heart gave a small tug and he was suddenly reminded of all the time he had actually missed out in her life.

"Look, I know you're mad at me. I know you wanted Mom to come and pick you up, but she was busy god dammit." He softened his voice, realising that the hostility probably wouldn't get him anywhere. "Can you not just let me buy you some dinner? Then we can get back to the hotel and get some sleep. We'll be outta this god damned city by lunch time tomorrow. Please, Lola?"

Lola grunted from the front seat again and pulled the handle, opening the door. Yves had to jump back to avoid getting a blow to the stomach and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Do you know you've spent oh, maybe a month, maybe two with me since you left, dad." She sneered the last word. "Did you know that?" Lola was on the sidewalk, her arms folded over her chest with a sad expression on her face.

_Nothing like laying on the guilt, _Yves thought. Truth was, he did know this. He knew it all too well. The last time he left Paris, left…He couldn't even bring himself to think of her name. All the choices he had made on that last trip here had left his life in pieces. Being with her, then losing her had forced him to consider how he actually wanted to live his life and on the ride home, he had decided to come clean to his wife, and move on. However, as soon as he had returned home that summer to his wife and their daughter, Lola, she knew. It was like she could sense it. She threw him out that week and from then on, Yves' ex-wife had made it ridiculously hard for him to visit Lola. This was the one regret that Yves had about that summer; the loss of contact with his daughter.

"Look, Lola. If we can get in here and eat, we can talk about it. Just, let me explain. Alright?" He gave his daughter a pleading look and his stomach rumbled. "I'm starving."

"Fine. Eat and talk." Lola cocked her head to the side with a little attitude and Yves rolled his eyes. _She really had grown into a stubborn young woman_, he thought. Her Mom had told this to him, but he thought maybe she was being worse with him rather than her mother. It was him of course who she held responsible for splitting up their family.

As they headed into the restaurant, Yves held the door open for her before following her inside, stopping straight in his tracks. It looked just as it had the last time he had been here. He couldn't stop the smile that spread on his lips as the scent of cooking food hit him from once side and the alcohol smell from the bar from the other, bring back many fantastic memories of many meals eaten here.

_It's quiet,_ Yves thought to himself as the waiter approached them. "Table for two?" he asked, stopping in front of them. Yves was instantly brought out of his day dream, nodding.

"Please." He smiled, looking over to the corner. "Preferably in the corner. Table four, maybe?" He couldn't help himself. Being in this restaurant, he knew he just had to sit at the table again.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but table four is already occupied. We have the table across from it available if you'd like that one?" Yves could tell the waiter was stunned. He probably wasn't used to customers coming in and requesting a specific table number.

The waiter led both Yves and Lola to the table at the back of the restaurant, close to the corner. As they walked, he leaned into Yves, speaking in a low voice. "I'm guessing you are a regular, Sir?"

"Used to be." He smiled at the man who was clean cut and in a crisp white shirt. He looked new to the job, nervous even. "A long time ago."

The waiter nodded and stopped in front of the table. "This is your table," His hand motioned the table and Yves moved to pull out a chair for Lola. "If you'd like to take a seat, I'll get your waiter for this evening and he'll be right over."

Nodding again, Yves thanked him and took a seat on his own chair, before opening the menu. His eyes diverted straight to the wine list, then to the bottom where the hard liquor was listed. He caught Lola shaking her head out of the corner of his eyes, and he lifted his head. "What's up?"

"Fancy restaurants like this and you bring a kid that doesn't even look like she's ten yet." She rolled her eyes and nodded her head to the side, pointing out a small girl who was sitting at a table by herself, playing with a napkin.

"It's not a fancy restaurant, Lola." He laughed, and sat his Menu down on the table, already knowing what he was going to ask for. "And perhaps her mother is in the ladies room, don't judge." Glancing over to the little girl who was sitting at the table across from them, Yves let a small smile spread on his lips. She reminded him of how Lola was when she was little. In fact, she looked about the same age as Lola was when he had last visited Paris.

"I know, but still." Lola grumbled, clearly still in a bad mood with her father. Yves sighed and turned back towards her. "I'm gonna have the Caesar Salad. You?" She glanced up to him as she placed down the Menu.

Yves shrugged, before answering. "Just the pot au feu and some deep-fried breaded frog's legs." He laughed as he caught his daughter screwing up her nose.

"Ew, dad! You don't even like frog's legs. What's the point?"

"The point is, if you order them, you feel more French."

"Dad, you are French." Yves couldn't help but smile at his daughter's words.

As they spoke, Yves also couldn't help but notice that the little girl sitting at the table across from them had turned and was now staring. He looked at her, his brow slightly raised as he noticed a small smile curving on her lips. This stopped him in his tracks.

Yves had seen that smile somewhere. He just couldn't pin point where exactly he had seen it. As he watched the little girl for a moment, trying to place why she looked so familiar to him, he furrowed his brows. Her eyes were a gorgeous colour, so deep. He had only ever seen this quality in one other person. He let that thought-trail fall from his mind as he twisted in his seat, turning his attention back towards Lola.

"So, you wanted to talk?" She started just as the waiter arrived at their table.

After ordering, both Yves and Lola went silent. He watched at his daughter, who was fidgeting with her phone and he sighed. "Lola, I know you're mad at me for what happened. I know I've been a terrible father the past ten years, even before." He stopped, noticing that she had placed her phone down on the table and was now listening to him. "I loved your mother, and I loved –do love you. But I changed, and alright, it could have happened a little differently…"

Cutting her father off, Lola shook her head. "Dad, look. I know. I understand now I'm older. Mom has had this talk with me… I just, wish you had spent more time trying to see me than looking for the woman."

Yves' head snapped up. He had never mentioned to Lola or her mother that he had been looking for anyone. He was stunned and speechless. As he tried to open his mouth to speak, something stopped him. A voice he knew. A voice he would notice no matter where they were.

"Chloe, are you ready? Come on, let's go." She spoke to her daughter, the little girl sitting at the next table, as she grabbed her coat from the back of the chair.

Yves turned in what felt like slow motion, his jaw dropped and his heart skipped a beat. "Sofia?" Was the only word he could utter as the woman turned, coming face to face with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hope you are all still enjoying it... Thanks again for reading! **

**Whatsit (Kerrie)**


	7. Chapter 7 Sofia

Turning around, her eyes fell on his.

Sofia stopped. She could feel her heart racing faster than it had ever before. She couldn't work out if it was because he was here, sitting right in front of her. Or if it was the fact that their daughter, who Yves didn't even know existed was sitting there, so close to him. Trying to pull herself together, Sofia cleared her throat and spun back around to her own table.

"Come on, Chloe. We really have to go. We're gonna be late." She spoke hurriedly, while grabbing her coat from the back of the chair. She opened her mouth to speak and her heart gave another loud bang in her chest. Sofia was positive the whole restaurant could hear it. "Come on, let's go."

"But, Mom. That man knows you. Don't you want to speak to him?" The little girl's voice sounded so innocent, so sweet that Sofia stopped. She looked down at the little girl and gave her head a small shake.

"We're going to be late, Chloe." Her teeth were clenching together as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

She didn't know why she was reacting like this. Hadn't she hoped since she booked the tickets that maybe, just maybe she'd bump into him here? She knew this was his favourite part of the city and to the both of them, it meant so much. It was obvious that if she were to bump into him, it would be here of all places.

"But Mom…." The little girl began before stopping and turned her attention to what was happening behind her mother.

As her voice trailed off, Sofia felt a hand on the small of her back. An ice cold shiver made its way slowly up her spine and her mind melted away. Only his touch could make her feel like the weight on her shoulders had been lifted. Pulling her lower lip between her teeth, Sofia allowed her head to roll backward as her eyes closed, letting the whole world disappear, even if only for a moment.

"Please. I can't." Her lip released from her teeth as she spoke in short, breathless gasps completely unaware of her daughter still at the table. "Not here. Not now." She could feel his body pressed against her side and another shiver passed through her body, this time warm and inviting. She wanted more, she wanted him. However as he moved in closer to her, and his lips hovered by her ear, she could feel his warm breath on her skin and she opened her eyes, suddenly remembering the child sitting at the table.

"Meet me at the Hotel Amour," Yves whispered into her ear and Sofia had to bite down on her lip again to supress the soft moan that had built up in the back of her throat.

She wasn't used to this feeling. She'd never had to restrain herself while around him, only now she definitely had to. Her daughter was there. She couldn't act like the young woman she was the last time she was with him. _I have to be sensible_, she thought to herself as her head nodded once, then twice more before shaking.

"No, I can't. Yves, I can't leave her alone." She pulled away from his touch, and turned. Instantly she was caught off guard by his look. His rugged features were just as Sofia had remembered. He hadn't changed in ten years. Sofia smiled.

"Leave her with her father." He leaned in again. "Please. I just want to talk."

"Yves, I –I can't do that. It's just the two of us." She gave him a pleading look, hating to have to turn him down, while in her head screaming that he _was_ her father.

Sofia watched as he took a step back. His gaze diverted from her to the young woman sitting at the table he had just been at. She looked familiar, almost as if Sofia had seen her somewhere else. Her eyes narrowed as a sudden thought passed her mind and Sofia's head shook.

"No, I can't do this again, Yves. I'm sorry." She spun around as she spoke, taking a tight grip of her daughters hand and tugged her from the table.

He was here, his daughter was here. Did that mean his wife was here too? Sofia could feel herself grow angry. She pulled her daughter along at her side as she walked from the restaurant and turned in the direction of the hotel. The Hotel Amour. Was it coincidence that they were staying at the same hotel? She ground her teeth together and headed forward. She wouldn't allow herself to be hurt. Not this time. Not as much as she was hurt before.

As they reached the hotel, Sofia paused and looked down to the little girl who was clinging to her so tightly that her little hand had gone white. She looked scared and worried.

"Mommy, who was that man? He upset you." The little girl's voice came as Sofia sat on the steps outside of the front door.

"No, he didn't upset me, baby girl." She placed a smile on her lips and gently pulled her daughter onto her lap. "He's a man mommy knew a long time ago. Someone… "She paused on that thought and buried her face into her daughter's hair taking a deep breath before continuing. "Someone I hope you get to know a little bit better."

As the words fell from her lips, Sofia knew she was telling the truth. She wanted Chloe to know her father, and she herself, even if it were a little selfish, wanted him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So very sorry for the delay again! And so very sorry for the crappy and short chapter. Somehow after the last chapter, I just got Blocked. Don't worry though. It's all coming back to me! And there is loads to come! Please lemme know if you're still enjoying it. Feedback is ALWAYS welcome and appreciated! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**WhatsIt (Kerrie)**


	8. Chapter 8

As he pushed open the door to his hotel room, Yves paused. Lola struggled passed him and threw her things on the chair in the corner before sinking into it's twin. He just stood there, his head shaking as he tried to replay exactly what had gone down in the restaurant just an hour ago. His mind kept flashing back, and small pieces were replaying over and over, but for the life of him, Yves couldn't tell what had actually happened. She was there, that he was sure about, but she had a kid. She sounded angry. _Was it possible for her to be so angry at him, even after all this time? _He thought. Of course it was possible. He let her walk away. Twice.

Stepping into the room, Yves let go of the door and it slammed closed as his eyes fell on his daughter who was watching him intently.

"Who was that, dad?" She cocked a brow in a questioning manner and Yves turned away. "That was her, wasn't it? The one from ten years ago. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Lola, can you just… just give me five minutes, please?" Yves pulled his shades from his eyes and tossed them on the bedside table, before collapsing backwards onto the bed, his arm rising to cover over his eyes. He just wanted to escape back to his happy place, but he couldn't stop his mind from thinking. She was there, right in front of him and he let her just leave, again.

Taking a deep breath, her scent filled his senses, and Yves had to push himself back up from the bed. It was going to be impossible to ignore the fact that she was in the city at the same time as him, but what could he do? He had no clue where she was staying.

As his mind wandered, he sat on the edge of the bed and looked over at his daughter, his head nodding slowly. "That was her…" He started, before pausing for a moment. "…I didn't know she would be there, honestly."

"I could tell that, dad." Lola sat back in the chair and crossed her leg over her knee, watching her father.

"Nineteen years ago, just before I met your mother…" Yves took a deep breath, letting the air blow back out between his lips slowly before continuing. "…Sofia and I were together. What we had was, amazing. Simply amazing." A small smile started to creep onto his lips as he spoke and the memories flooded back. "We were madly in love. However, it just, didn't work out. She had to go home. I had to stay in Paris and spend time traveling around France. It just wouldn't… work. You know?"

He stole a quick glance over to his daughter who was now sitting straight up in the chair, her arms folded over her chest as she listened, only nodding to show her understanding of the story. Yves knew he had to tell her. He had to let Lola know why everything happened. She had a right to know about his life.

"Then, I met your mother and you came along and everything was just, it fitted perfectly. It did for a while anyway. You're an adul nowt, aren't you? You understand that things between your mother and I, they weren't good." He peeked up again as he fidgeted with his fingers, picking at his nails. "Then eight years later, I went on one of my usual business trips here and we just –we bumped into each other again."

"And you both fell madly in love again?" Lola's voice chimed from the other side of the room and Yves looked up. She had moved over to the dresser at the side of the room and was leaning up against it, her head shaking as she tried to take in everything her father was telling her.

"To be honest, Lola… I don't think we ever fell out of love." Yves felt a shiver running down his spine as he allowed the true words to fall from his lips. After eighteen years, and letting her leave twice, he had finally admitted to himself that he was still, and always will be in love with her.

"Then dad, if she is what you want…" Lola walked over to her father and sat on the edge of the bed beside him. "If it's what you want, go for it. Go find her." She gave a small nod, before throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing.

Yves paused, not sure what this meant before wrapping his arms tightly around his daughter. He remembered this hugs. It was one she would give him when she walked into his study to find him looking sad. An encouraging hug. She had once told him that she was giving it to him so he'd find the courage to smile. He held onto the hug for a moment longer before they both pulled back.

"Honestly, Dad. You've got too. And don't worry about what I think." She smiled before pressing a tiny kiss to his cheek.

Everything Yves had felt towards his daughter the whole day vanished. She was his little girl again, and she realised what he needed.

"Thank you, Lola." He gave her a wide smile as she made her way across the room, and disappeared through the door joining their two rooms together.

After she disappeared, Yves threw himself back against the bed. His eyes wandered over the ceiling as he tried to think of a plan. Something that would help him to find her. He just had to find her.

* * *

><p>Looking at her phone, Sofia chewed on her finger nail. Ever since she had returned to the hotel after leaving Yves standing there, she had felt terrible. She had wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him in that moment and just hold him, kiss him and tell him how much she wanted and needed him. She wanted to tell him about Chloe, and the past ten years. She wanted him in her life. However, as Sofia sat there, staring at her phone she couldn't bring herself to pick it up and dial the one number she knew would help.<p>

A small sound came from the other side of the room, and Sofia spun around in her chair. Chloe lay there in her bed, curled up under the blanket with her book held close to her chest. Her breathing was soft, smooth as she slept. Sofia loved to watch her daughter sleep. It was the most calming thing she had ever seen, and somehow it always managed to help her unwind. This made her think of the last few days she spent with Yves, and how she'd lay in bed with him as he slept, watching him –the little smiles that would cross his lips as he got lost in dreams.

Suddenly, she was unable to stop herself from picking up the phone and dialling the familiar number. Sofia waited, listening to the tone of the call before the other end was picked up and the raspy voice filled her ear.

"Hello?" The voice boomed, and Sofia had to hold the phone from her ear.

"Alexandre?" She questioned, her heart banging in her chest. _Am I really gonna do this? S_he thought to herself. "Hi, you always said if I needed anything, no matter when it was, just to call you. Well, I need a huge favour."

"Miss Sofia, anything for you." Alexandre's voice spoke softly down the phone and Sofia smiled, taking another glance over to the sleeping child.

Sofia continued to relay her plan off to Alexandre and explain what she would like him to do. After he agreed, she hung up the phone and placed it down on the desk.

Looking in the mirror, she noticed something that had changed. Her smile. It was a smile she hadn't seen in ten years. This made her happy and it made her want more.

Standing from the chair, she wandered over to the bed where Chloe lay asleep. Sofia sat, gently running her fingers through the long brunette curls as the girl began to stir. She rubbed her eyes and blinked up at her mother.

"Mommy, is everything okay?" She mumbled sleepily as Sofia nodded, her smile growing wider.

"Everything is good, baby girl." Her thumb gently caressed her daughter's cheek, soothing her as the girl lay her head back down on the pillow. "Listen to me. I have to pop out, okay? But Mr Alex is going to come and sit with you." She spoke in a soft voice, leaning in close to the girl. "I need you to be a really good girl for me, and don't give Mr Alex any trouble. I'll be back tonight and then tomorrow, we can have an adventure. Alright?"

She watched as the little girls eyes lit up brightly like the stars that twinkled on a clear night sky. "I promise, mommy." The little girl nodded and mumbled again before closing her eyes. Sofia leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek before tugging the covers up over her and tucking her in, just as there was a knock at the door.

Pushing off the bed, Sofia walked over and answered it. A wide smile spread on her lips when Alexandre was standing there. "Alex, I'm so grateful for this, you have no idea."

"Oh, Miss Sofia, I think I have an idea." He gave her a wink. It wasn't one of those sleazy winks you'd get at a bar off of some creep. It was one of those winks only a grandpa could give. One that let you know they were wishing you good luck. Sofia smiled as she went through all the information she thought he'd need before stepping out of the door.

Stopping in the hall, she turned and waved towards Alex who gave her another wink before whispering, "You can do it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for the amazing reviews. I promise that there will be a lot more happy and a little less sad. But hopefully I can write it right! Anyway, I hope you are still enjoying it! And thank you for reading. You guys rock! **

**WhatsIt (Kerrie) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Slight change to the rating... **

* * *

><p>Standing in the deserted hallway, Sofia straightened out her shirt before raising her gaze to the door that was standing in her way. She could feel her heart pounding faster and faster in her chest as her eyes slowly trailed over the small silver numbers on the door.<p>

It had been only moments ago that she had been standing down in the reception area, having a slightly heated chat with the receptionist about this number.

Sofia allowed her mind to wander for just a moment as she thought about it and how they would not give up the information she was looking for, simply saying 'it was again Hotel Policy'. This only allowed Sofia to grow more agitated with the day, and finally she was threatening to just wander the halls of the hotel, knocking on every door and waking everyone up until she found the one that she was looking for.

Eventually, not wanting to deal with the high number of complaints that would no doubt ensue, the receptionist had given up and checked the log, before giving Sofia the room number.

She now found herself standing outside with her hand rising in a fist, poised for knocking. She took in a deep breath and allowed her hand to make contact with the wood, a small knock resulting as her hand quickly dropped to her side…

Nothing happened.

Chewing on her lip, Sofia lifted her hand again and knocked; this time slightly louder before leaning in to listen for any sign of movement in the room. _Maybe he's asleep, _she thought to herself.

Turning on her heals; Sofia picked up her foot and placed it down in front of the other to make an escape, as the door clicked open behind her.

She paused.

Her heart stopped for the slightest second, before returning to pounding hard in her chest. She couldn't help but feel like it was going to break out as she slowly spun around and lifted her eyes.

He was there.

Her breath hitched as a small gasp fell from her lips. Sofia couldn't understand the feelings this man allowed her to feel. She felt everything from rage, to unconditional love to a deep burning desire to have him.

Taking a step forward, both Yves' and Sofia's eyes met as she opened her lips to say something. Before she knew it, his hands were on her waist and he was tugging her roughly to him. Sofia didn't pull away. She allowed Yves to take her in his arms while pushing her back up against the wall in front of the door. Their lips met and it felt like they had never parted. The last ten years were a blur in both of their minds as their lips moved as one. His lips were against hers; hungrily kissing her with a passion so deep that she had only ever felt with him as the words that she had been ready to form were muffled.

As their lips moved together and their kiss deepened in the middle of the hallway, Sofia was suddenly aware of the fact that her hands were clutching at him tightly. She didn't want to let him go.

She needed him.

Hitching her leg, she hooked onto his waist as his hands found hers, moving them from his body as he pinned her wrists tightly against the wall.

She was trapped and for the first time in her life, Sofia didn't want to escape.

Fighting his grip slightly, she managed to break one hand free from Yves' and lowered it, tugging his shirt from the back of his pants. Her leg was still hooked to his hip as he pinned her to the wall, the hand that had been holding her wrist fell to the back of her thigh, gripping tight as they both moved back.

Sofia felt Yves' pulling her towards the door, and into the room. The only sound heard was the slamming of the door and their muffled moans of desire as their bodies began to mould back together perfectly. It was as if they had never parted and soon they were falling backwards against the bed.

Her body rose to his as he pulled her up the bed and her hands were gripping at his shirt, desperately needing to feel his skin against hers.

They soon found their bodies were mingled together as they allowed themselves to get lost in the frenzy and heat of the night.

* * *

><p>A few floors up, Chloe sat up in her bed. The covers were tucked tight under her legs as she crossed them and placed her hands in her lap, watching Alexandre. She smiled at him as he turned in the chair he had found in the corner of the room, lowering his newspaper as he heard the bed creak.<p>

"Mr Alex," Chloe began before stopping. Her eyes softened and her tiny nose wrinkled, as she took a deep breath and allowed a long sigh fall from her lips. "Mr Alex, do you have any children?"

Alex smiled, before placing his paper down on the table beside the chair, and giving a small nod he spoke softly. "I do. I have three children, little one." he smiled as Chloe's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"Three?" She gasped, before continuing. "Are they my age, Mr Alex?"

"Ah, no no. They are all grown up." Standing from the seat, Alex turned and pulled his chair over towards the bed before slipping back into it. "The oldest is the same age as your mother." He gave a small chuckle and smiled at the little girl.

"And, they all know you?" Chloe asked, a little frown was beginning to play at the corner of her lips. "I don't know my daddy."

Alex noticed her eyes lowering to the bed cloth and he leaned over, his finger placed under her chin, lifting her small face back up. He smiled again as she looked at him.

"Now child, just because you don't know your father, doesn't mean he doesn't love you." He nodded again as Chloe mimicked his nod, showing she understood.

"Mr Alex, can you please tell me a bedtime story?"

"Of course I can." He opened up his arms for the little girl to climb into his lap.

As she done so, Alex wrapped her tight in his arms and she rested her head to his shoulder. Rocking slightly, Alex thought for a moment before beginning a story.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Princess whose name was Miss Sophie," He smiled as the little girl cuddled into him and settled in to listen. "She was visiting Paris for the first time in her life… it had always been the one place she had wanted to visit, hoping one day to possibly fall in love and live happily ever after."

Alex allowed his voice to soften out as he felt the little girl fall asleep in his arms until he was eventually silent, simply rocking the child as she slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you are still enjoying. And I'm sorry sorry sorry for such short chapters, I honestly will try to make them grow! <strong>

**WhatsIt (Kerrie)**


	10. Chapter 10

The room was still and calm. Only the sounds of their heavy breathing could be heard from the bed as Yves shifted, leaning up on his elbow. His head was resting in one hand as his eyes watched Sofia. His free hand was tracing small, light circles on her bare stomach. He was tracing ever feature on her face; every line, every curve, every little dimple. He already knew them all, of course. However, he didn't know how long this moment would last and he wanted to make sure that her face was burned perfectly into his memory.

"What's wrong?" Sofia's voice rang softly in his ears as his eyes lifted to hers.

Yves smiled and gave his head a tiny shake as his palm lay flat against her skin. She shifted under his touch and he could feel the warmth of her naked body against his hand. "Nothing," he whispered. "I just… I missed this." He leaned in once he finished and pressed a soft kiss to a spot beside his hand.

As he moved, Sofia ran her hand slowly through Yves' hair, giving it a slight tug that he knew to be her indication that she wanted a kiss. He lifted his head and answered her demand by pressing his lips to hers. He could remember that sweet taste. It was like some kind of exotic candy that once he got a taste of, Yves couldn't help but want more. They held onto the kiss for a moment he felt her hand clutching the back of his neck now and her body rose to his. He loved their closeness, and definitely didn't want it to end. He knew eventually it would have too though.

"Yves," Sofia started. She knew she was going to have to talk to him, but she didn't want to ruin this perfect moment. "Can we talk?" She whispered against his lips before he pulled back.

They lay there for a moment; each staring into the other eyes, each wanting to know what the other had been up to the past ten years since they last spoke.

"What –what do you wanna talk about?" Yves' voice cracked as he spoke.

"Anything. Everything." Her eyes were slowly scanning over his lips, before moving back to his eyes, holding his gaze. "Nothing."

Yves shifted onto both elbows, his arms crossing under him as his chin rested on her stomach slightly tilted so he could still watch her eyes. "Where is David?"

"Yves… Do we have to talk about him?" Sofia fell back against her pillow and both her hands rose to rub her tired eyes before pushing her hair back. She knew Yves wouldn't drop the question. She might as well just get it over with, right? "He left me, about three months after I got back the last time."

She could feel Yves' eyes boring into her. She couldn't look at him as her eyes fell on the ceiling above her. "And how about, what's her name?"

"We… It didn't work out. It lasted about three days after I returned that weekend." He watched her as he spoke. "She threw me out." He gave a little shrug before pressing another kiss to Sofia's stomach, making sure she was actually listening to him. "So, David just left. Did he know about…" Yves furrowed his brow as he thought before remembering he hadn't actually caught the name of the child that had been with her. "The child?"

"Oh, he knew." Sofia rose up onto both elbows, looking down to him. "That was one of his main reasons for leaving."

"He didn't want a kid? Didn't think he could raise one?"

Sofia's head shook. She knew she was going to have to tell him, but was right now the right time? Could he handle it? She lifted one hand and pushed his hair from his eyes. She smiled at the bed hair that he had and chewed lightly on the inside of her lip.

"He didn't want to raise a child that…" She quickly stopped herself. How the hell would she tell him?

"A child that was what? That was perfect?" Yves smiled his smile and Sofia felt herself melt. "She looks perfect; gorgeous like her mother. What's her name?"

Sofia ran her thumb gently over Yves' cheek as he spoke, and a light laugh passed her lips as he spoke of Chloe looking like her. Ever since the child had been born, she had seen Yves in her. Her eyes were his. She also had the exact cute little dimples in her cheeks when she smiled that were identical to his. "Chloe..." Sofia whispered softly. "Chloe Yvette."

The room grew silent again as their eyes met. Yves smiled as he heard the child's middle name, knowing that it was the female form of his own name. "Good strong name you've given her, Sofia." He nodded once and rested his head to Sofia's stomach.

As they lay there, Sofia brushed her fingers gently through his hair again not unlike she would do for her daughter if she had climbed into bed during the night after a nightmare or simply just needing a cuddle. Sofia allowed herself to just get lost in the moment as they both lay there, silent. It was inevitable that the topic of Chloe being Yves' daughter would come up, but was it selfish for Sofia to want just one last perfect night with him before he hated her? _Of course not_, she thought. It wasn't as if she wasn't going to tell him, and an extra few hours couldn't or wouldn't hurt,_ right_?

"Tell me about her, Sofia." Yves lips brushed gently over her stomach as he spoke and he inhaled the sweet scent of her skin. "Tell me about the past ten years. I want to know it all."

"There really isn't any…."

"Sofia, please?" He peered up to her as Sofia knitted her brows together. Had he put it together already? Had he guessed she was his?

"After that Summer, and David leaving I moved back in with my parents. That didn't last long. As soon as Chloe was about one, we got our own little house with our own little garden where we plant our flowers every year." Sofia paused, chewing on her lip as she remembered the amazing memories she had made with her daughter before continuing. "I managed to get a better writing job. Turning peoples words into something more beautiful. I wrote a children's book. Of course, Chloe is the only one to have read it."

Sofia laughed to herself as she went through the years, telling Yves about every little detail. She watched him as she spoke and his eyes would light up when he heard about how well things had gone for her. Sofia purposely left out the struggles that both she and Chloe had had at certain points in their life. He didn't need to know about those.

"What about you? You've bound to have had a good life, no?" Sofia questioned as she shifted and sat up, leaning against the headboard. "I mean, with your ex not nagging you like you said she did."

"Oh, don't get me wrong," Yves started as he shifted also, moving to sit by Sofia. "It was great not being under her beck and call, but there was always something missing." He shrugged and nodded towards Sofia. "I tried to look for you, Sofia. A few times."

"You what?"

"I looked for you. I'd take any job I could use to travel around and search for you. "

"I didn't change my name back, after David left." Sofia watched him closely. She knew the time was coming. She knew she was going to have to tell him that she'd been searching for him, and every year on the date they had both met in this very hotel eighteen years ago, she'd call the Hotel and ask if he'd returned. The answer of course would always be 'No', but yet she would call again the next year.

"Sofia?" Yves shifted once more, lifting his leg over hers and lowering himself down to straddle her lap. "Why didn't you tell me? In the restaurant… Why haven't you told me yet, even though we've been laying here for hours?"

She knew what he was talking about and as much as she tried to look away, she couldn't. She didn't want to look into the pain that had crept into his eyes. The hurt that was there only caused her own heart to ache.

"I… I wanted to, Yves." He hand rose, resting gently on his cheek as she spoke, gently caressing. "At the restaurant, I wanted to scream it.. but I couldn't. I was afraid."

"Why?" His hand rose to land softly on hers. "Why be scared? Sofia, I have a daughter… another daughter."

Sofia couldn't help but notice the beam that had overtaken his features. He looked happy. He didn't look hurt, nor angry. "I… You're happy?"

"Sofia, why would you think I'd be anything else?" Yves leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to hers. Her sweet taste pulled him in as they kissed before he finally broke away. "Sure, I'm mad but not at you. I'm mad at myself for letting you go, for letting this happen, for letting that girl grow up without a father."

Yves stopped. Their gaze had locked together and Sofia sat stunned.

Before she knew it, Yves had her pinned against the bed. Her wrists above her head as another kiss between them broke out. The passion between them rose as Sofia's body lifted towards his, asking for him. She needed him, he wanted her. Neither of them had wanted each other more than they did in this very moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have worked on the length and managed to pull out a longer chapter for you! Another less than perfect chapter. Sorry about that, but I hope you are all still enjoying the story and that it's at least still working for y'all! Please, lemme know if you're enjoying it or even if you're not. Feedback is always always always appreciated! And thank you for reading.**

**Whatsit (Kerrie)**


	11. Chapter 11

The room was warm; Sofia could feel the heat washing over her uncovered skin as she lay there, one arm resting loosely over her hip as her back pressed gently into Yves' bare chest. His arm was positioned in such a way that his palm was resting on her thigh only allowing them to get closer. She loved how they were. She loved being so close to him that she could still smell the faint scent of the aftershave he had worn the day before, the gentle perfume from the shampoo he had washed his hair with the previous morning. Sofia didn't want this moment to end.

Her eyes flickered open and she blinked them a few times to try and focus her vision. Perhaps the bottle of champagne they had ordered had gone to her head without her noticing. Sofia shifted slightly, her eyes falling on the open window on the other side of the room. A light breeze was wafting in, blowing the curtains; which had remained open all night. The sun could be seen rising over the top of the roofs outside and the Eiffel Tower could be seen just in the distance, glistening in the little sunlight there already was.

As Sofia lay there, not wanting to move for fear of ruining such a perfect moment, her eyes finally fell on the phone that was sitting by a chair on the other side of the room. Chewing on her lip, she tilted her head just enough to peer at Yves. He was still fast asleep. She smiled to herself as she lay for another moment, just watching him sleep. She studied the smile that had gently curved his lips in his sleep and wondered what he was dreaming about this very moment. She also traced the faint lines that had appeared on his face over the years. Sofia couldn't help but wonder if these were the lines that proved Yves had had a hard life the past ten years. Sofia sighed softly before she began to shimmy from under his arm, being extra careful not to wake him up.

When her feet landed on the cool wooden floor, a small shiver passed right through her body, sending her skin into a tingling flurry. She bit her lip again as she pulled the dressing gown from the back of the door and continued to wrap it around her slender form, tying it at the waist before moving to settle into the seat beside the phone.

Sofia fingered the receiver carefully, tracing a small pattern on it, before picking it up and dialling the front reception desk. As the woman on the other end answered with a tired and agitated voice, clearly having been the one on the front desk all night, she asked if she could help. Sofia nodded twice to herself and let her eyes rest on Yves who was still lying in the same position, the only difference being the hand that had been resting on her thigh was now laying on an empty space.

"Yes," she whispered in a small voice. "I was just wondering if you could dial me into my own room's phone."

After spending a few minutes explaining exactly why she was in another room and giving her room number to the strict sounding receptionist, Sofia was finally put through to her own room and suddenly found herself listening to the ringing on the other side. A quick thought passed through her mind and she was suddenly hoping that she hadn't woken Alex up.

"Miss Sofia's hotel room," Alex's voice sprung out suddenly. "How can I be of service?"

"Alex, it's Sofia." She smiled, glad that he actually sounded like he had already been awake. This pushed Sofia to look around the room for a clock, discovering that she didn't even know what time it was.

"Ah, Miss Sofia. Having fun are we?" Alex chuckled on the other side.

Sofia had informed Alex on the phone earlier of her plan. All she had to say to him had been 'I'm going to find him,' and he agreed to babysit without asking any questions.

"Lots," she smiled, her eyes falling back on Yves as he slept in the bed. "Is Chloe sleeping, or had she had you up all night?" Her voice was soft as she spoke, almost a whisper.

"She is still sleeping, Miss Sofia." Alex answered and as he did, Sofia could hear the bed springs in the background with the tiny voice calling.

"I'm awake Mr. Alex. Is that my Mommy?"

"It is my child." Alex's voice could be heard a little fainter as he turned his attention to the little girl, Sofia guessed.

Sofia just sat in the silence of the room with only the sounds of Yves light breathing and the tiny sounds of people talking on the other side of the phone call. She laughed slightly as she heard the sounds of tiny feet padding across the room in what sounded like a running motion. It was calming to Sofia as she heard the little girl giggle as the phone came to her ear before she spoke.

"Mommy, Mr Alex let me have Ice Cream and cookies!" Chloe giggled down the phone and Sofia heard her thump into the small identical armchair to the one that she was in now, that was sitting by the phone in their room. "He let me stay up late AND he slept in the chair, Momma. I told him he'd get all sore but he said he is a tough guy."

Sofia grinned. It had sounded like her daughter was having a ball up in the room, but something in her gut told Sofia that it was her that her daughter should be having this much fun with.

"Chloe, I told you not to tell your mother about the ice cream and cookies, it was a secret." Alex's voice deep with his French accent yet it sounded like it was a lot quieter now that he wasn't at the phone and Sofia just laughed a small, almost silent laugh to herself.

"Tell Mr Alex that's it's alright, as long as you enjoyed them."

"Oh I did, Mommy. They were super yummy."

"I'm so very glad to hear that, baby girl." Sofia couldn't help the smile on her face as she listened to her daughter talking to her while she was sat here, watching Yves sleeping. "Now, can you do mommy a favour please?"

"Of course Mommy. When are you gonna be coming back to our room? Where are you?"

"I'm at a… Friends house, Chloe. Now listen, it's still very very early. Can you please try and get some more sleep? Then today, we can maybe do something special?" She kept her voice low, not wanting to wake Yves as she spoke to Chloe, hoping that she'd listen to her and maybe try and get some more sleep.

"Alright, Momma. I promise. I'll see you soon?" The little girl asked down the phone.

"Of course you will. In just a few hours. Good Ni –Morning, baby girl, mommy loves you."

"Love you too, Mommy."

As the call ended, Sofia replaced the receiver and pulled her eyes from Yves for a moment. When she looked back she caught sight of him sliding slowly from the bed. "Morning, Beautiful," his voice croaked softly as he made his way towards the corner where Sofia was sat. "Get bored laying with me, did you?"

Sofia laughed; her head shaking gently as she watched him move. His actions so calm and sleepy yet so determined. She loved this about him. "No," She said back, before realising she was still talking in the whisper that had taken over when she was on the phone. Clearing her throat, she spoke more clearly. "I just had to make a phone call."

"Oh, you did, huh?" His eyes narrowed, and Sofia could see he was feeling playful. "Anyone special. Another man, perhaps?"

It was Sofia's turn to narrow her eyes as her head cocked slightly. "No, it wasn't another man. Well, it was. It was Alex." She laughed, realising he didn't actually know who Alex was. "He's the man who has driven me around Paris since the first time I got here. I'd trust him with my life, that's why I trust him looking after Chloe."

"Oh, I thought… I though your mom or someone was with you looking after her." He shrugged a little and moved to sit down on the floor beside Sofia's chair. "Is she up? Can I…" His voice trailed off as he tugged a sheet he had pulled with him from the bed around his body.

"Yves," Sofia started as she reached out, cradling his cheek with her hand, her thumb gently caressing just the spot under his eye. "You can meet her. There is nothing on this earth that would keep you from that little girl, Yves. She is your little girl as much as she is mine."

"I know that, Sofia. I'm just scared she won't like me."

"She is so like you, it'd be impossible for her not to like you." Sofia winked at him, trying to reassure him.

"And Lola. We'll need to _try_ and include Lola."

"Of course, she's your daughter too, Yves. I'd love to meet her."

"Are you sure about that?" He chuckled as he leaned up on his knees, bringing his eye line in line with Sofia's. "Let's make a week of it. Let's stay here and have a Holiday. Spent time together as a family. What do you say?"

"I say... I say that sounds fantastic, Yves." Sofia grinned, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Truly fantastic."

As they each held the others gaze, Sofia fell even deeper for Yves in this moment if this were even possible, and before she knew it their lips were locked in a kiss. Slow at first as Yves pulled away from her between each kiss, smiling and studying her face as they lowered to the floor, their bodies intertwining.

Soon, everything was blurred and their breathing became hitched as the heat in the room increased. The floor was cool beneath Sofia's back, as she clawed at Yves' back, her nails trailing gently as she held herself to him, succumbing to both of their needs.

* * *

><p>Hope you are all still enjoying. Thank you for all the feedback, it is really appreciated.<p>

WhatsIt (Kerrie)


	12. Chapter 12

After the sun had risen as far as it would for the morning and both Sofia and Yves had spent the last few hours chatting in bed about their ideas for the day and the next, Sofia soon found herself heading back to her own suit and her daughter. The Hotel was unusually quiet for a Saturday morning and she couldn't help but move with a slight bounce in her step along the deserted corridors.

Both Sofia and Yves had decided to each chat with their daughters before continuing on with their plans for the day, but one thing was for sure –Sofia was going to introduce Chloe to her father today. And nothing was going to stop that from happening.

This thought brought Sofia to an abrupt stop outside the door to her room. She was going to introduce Yves and Chloe to each other. _How exactly was she going to do this? What would she say?_ Her heart was suddenly racing and she could feel the pounding in her chest. As she stood there, the door to the room flew open and Chloe was swiftly wrapped around her waist, hugging tight.

"Mom, I thought you weren't coming back." The little girl giggled and Sofia couldn't help but smile, pushing the last few thoughts from her mind. "I knew you were coming… I just didn't know when."

Sofia ran her fingers through her daughter's hair as she laughed. "Of course I'd come back. Do you think I'd leave you all alone? Huh?"

"No, but…you know what I mean, mom." Chloe rolled her eyes and bounced back into the room ahead of her mother. The smile on Sofia's lips grew wider as she watched her.

As she walked into the room, Sofia smiled seeing Alex sitting in the chair he had been sitting in when she left. She couldn't help but wonder if he had actually moved at all during the night. "You didn't sleep in that thing did you, Alex?" She questioned as she placed her bag on the bed and folded her arms over her chest.

"No, of course not Miss Sofia. I didn't sleep all night." Alex answered; pushing his self from the chair using the arm rests. "You brought me up here to watch over your daughter, and watch over her I did. I couldn't let any harm come to her."

"Oh god, Alex. No. I meant you to sleep. You're bound to be tired." Sofia could feel the guilt building in her stomach. It made her queasy, and she knew she'd have to find a way to make it up to him. "Please, stay. Catch some sleep."

"No no, Miss Sofia. I must be getting on my way. I'll have a little nap at home. And remember, any time you need someone to keep an eye on the little one, don't be afraid to call me, alright?" He nodded as he placed a hat atop his head and placed his paper under his arm. "You and young Chloe have a lovely day today." Sofia could see in his eyes that he knew, and she just returned his smile with one of her own before thanking him, and showing him the way out.

Once she returned to the room, Sofia paused and leaned back against the door. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw Chloe standing with her coat and shoes on, ready for the day. "Chloe, what are you doing?" She laughed softly again, shaking her head. "We're not going yet."

"But mom, you promised a special day!" Chloe whined slightly, and Sofia could tell she had gotten herself all excited.

"I did promise you a day today, Chloe. However, I need to talk to you about something, alright?"

Sofia's hand reached out and she felt Chloe's small hand slip into her grip. "What do we need to talk about? I know I've got to be a good girl, you don't have to tell me again, I promise."

"Oh, I know that. You're always good, Chloe. Just, come here." Sofia led herself and her daughter to the bed, patting the spot as she sat down. "Come sit with me, please?"

Chloe's brows knitted together as she followed her mother and bounced up onto the spot on the bed. Shifting, she got herself comfortable. Sofia watched. She was trying to work out the exact words she was going to say to her daughter. She knew what she wanted to say. However, she had no clue how to say them in a way a nine year old child would be able to understand.

"Chloe, I told you I was with a friend last night, right?" She paused, waiting for a sign of her daughters understanding. As the girl nodded, Sofia continued. "Alright, well I was with a friend. He is a very, very old friend and one of my best friends." A smile crossed her lips again as she thought of Yves and how well the words were fitting.

Chloe sat still, listening to her mother. "Okay." She whispered softly, nodding her head.

"Well, I really, really wanted you to meet him. He is very special to me, Chloe. And I know he will be special to you, too. He's going to come on our day with us, baby girl. Is that alright?"

The girl nodded again, carefully studying her mother. "I guess it is, mom. If he's your friend, I'm sure he can be my friend, too."

Sofia allowed a heavy sigh of relief to fall from her lips. She hadn't got to the main point just yet, but maybe if she waited on Yves arriving, he'd help her? _Or would it be better to tell her daughter now, and let it settle maybe?_

"Chloe, do you remember when you would ask me about your daddy?" Sofia decided to continue, knowing that if she held it any longer, she'd probably burst like a balloon. "Do you remember how I said that I'd never stop trying to get a hold of him, so you could both meet?"

"You promised me you'd try your hardest." Sofia caught a slight look of pain crossing the little girl's eyes. She had known at the time that it was wrong to promise her this, but she hadn't been able to stop herself. "And I promised to try and be brave in case you were never able to find him." Chloe turned away, her head ducked down. Sofia could have sworn she had caught a glimmer of a tear falling down her cheek.

"Well, Chloe, I have tried my best, but sometimes, just sometimes the best a person tries just, isn't enough." She reached over, pulling her daughter into her lap. "But then again, if someone really, truly tries and sets their mind to something, it can happen. Chloe, the man… Mommy's friend that is joining us today… he's…"

The little girl looked up, catching her mother's eyes. "He's what, mommy?"

"Chloe, I found your daddy."

The room went silent. There were tears rolling down both Sofia's and Chloe's cheeks, and Sofia couldn't tell if her daughter was happy, or sad. Neither said a word. They both just sat there, holding onto one another, crying.

After about ten minutes of silence, it was finally broken by a loud drumming on the door.

Chloe looked from her mother to the door, then back again. Sofia just gave a slight nod of her head, answering the question she knew her daughter would have been wanting to ask, but was too afraid.

Once she caught the nod from her mother, Chloe dove off her lap and almost flew to the door, pulling it open.

* * *

><p>As he knocked on the door, Yves held his breath. This was the moment he was going to meet his daughter and he couldn't stop the pounding that was going on in his chest. Yves was certain that they would hear it on the other side of the door.<p>

Before he knew it, the door in front of him flew open and he just stood there, still and silent expecting to see Sofia standing in front of him. As he looked in though, there was no one. The space in front of him was empty. Or that was what he thought.

After a moment, Yves felt the full force of tiny arms wrapping tight around his waist. He felt his heart flutter and the love he suddenly felt was unconditional. It was the love he felt the moment Lola had been placed in his arms that day she had been born. From that moment on he would have done anything to protect her, and this was no different.

Sure, Chloe wasn't a baby, but she was his daughter and he would do anything in his power to ensure her safety and happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize profusely for this chapter. it is definitely not my best work and I know it could probably have been done a lot better than it has been. I've worked on this for almost two weeks now, and I'm literally pulling my hair out trying to make it perfect. I've decided however that this is the best I can get it.. So for that, I'm sorry.**

**Also, I am so grateful for the amount of feedback that you have all given me and for the fact that you are all still reading this story and enjoying it. This means so much to me and is always an amazing help. Thank you!**

**I now know in my head how many chapters are left, and exactly where this story is going... But of course, It's staying in my head until such times as there are only a few chapters to go, then I'll let you know when AWIP is coming to an end. :) Don't worry, there is still a bit to go yet! **

**As always, thank you! **

**WhatsIt (Kerrie)**


	13. Chapter 13 Saturday

The sun was beating down onto the three of them as they sat on a bench. People were passing by, going about their own business –checking out the sights or heading to work. Yves smiled to himself and looked to his side where the small girl with brown curly hair sat, eating an ice cream. Raising his eyes, he met Sofia's gaze who was sitting on the other side of the girl and he gave her a smile. _My family_, he thought as he lifted his own ice cream to his lips and felt the cool mint flavour on his tongue. That was exactly what they were. Both Sofia and Chloe were his family. Nothing was going to change it.

The meeting that morning had gone better than he could have hoped. Yves had fully expected the girl to shy away from him, not talk and cling to her mother. However, after finding himself outside the door, knocking lightly as his heart beat began to race; Yves was suddenly surprised as the door flew open and to find Chloe instantly wrapped around his waist. The moment to him was perfect.

After a few minutes of his daughter clinging to his waist, he had managed to pry her little arms from around his body and kneel down on her level. She had tears in her eyes, but Yves could tell they were happy tears. They were tears of pure joy.

Using his thumb, he gently brushed a tear away from the girl's porcelain skin as it began to roll down her cheek, just as he had done for Sofia many times before. The little girl smiled at him, before speaking in a tiny voice, "Daddy?" Yves simply nodded as his heart exploded with love, his arms wrapping around his daughter in a warm embrace as a tear slowly rolled down his own cheek. "It's me, baby girl. Its daddy," was the only words he could speak as the room fell silent.

Now, three hours later, Yves found himself sitting with Chloe and Sofia on a bench below the Eiffel Tower. The sun beating down on them as they each ate an ice cream. After thinking that Chloe was going to be quiet with him and barely talk, Yves had been pleasantly surprised that she had spoken nonstop. _This would normally annoy a parent,_ Yves thought as the girl went on about School and her friends back home, but not him. He was glad that she felt comfortable talking to him and he couldn't be any happier at the fact that she was in every way like her mother.

The way Chloe moved, and the way she spoke was exactly like Sofia. She was a strong little girl, with an amazing heart. Yves could see this already. He beamed again as he let his thoughts travel while he watched her with her ice cream, speaking away.

"And I like school. I don't love it. I like it but I have lots of friends which is good." Chloe went on, before stopping to take a breath. "Do you work like Mommy?" She turned, peering up to Yves.

"Well, aren't you a busy girl then. You're home and school definitely sound like it's amazing." He grinned before answering her question. "I do work. I don't do the same work as your Mom, but I take photographs."

Yves startled as the little girl gasped. "You take photographs? Can you take one of me?"

"I left the camera in the car. Maybe later?"

"Okay." She nodded as she finished her ice cream and turned to her mother. "Can I go play over there?" She pointed to a large patch of grass.

"Be careful though, Chloe. And don't get too dirty, alright?" Sofia called after the girl as she sprinted from the bench without even waiting for the okay from her mother. Yves turned just in time to catch the wide smile on Sofia's lips as she scooted across the bench, lifting his arm and sliding into the spot.

The two of them sat there in silence for a few moments, just basking in the pure happiness that was filling each of them. Yves gently draped his arm around Sofia's shoulder as she rested her head to his. Both gave a contented sigh as they watched their daughter playing on the grass, having seemed to have already made some new friends.

When Sofia stirred, moving only enough to peek up at Yves, he raised his eye brow before leaning in and pressing a small kiss to the bridge of her nose. "Sofia, she is perfect," he grinned. "Absolutely perfect."

"Hmm, not an angel. Wait until you experience a tantrum, then she won't be as perfect as you think." Sofia laughed, knowing she didn't actually mean it. To her, Chloe was the perfect child. She hadn't had much bother with her at school, nor had the child been overly wicked or evil at home. However, on the odd occasion if Chloe had wanted something desperately, she had been known to throw a full on tantrum. In those moments, Sofia could only sit back and let her go through the stages until she would calm down and come to her sense. "Okay, she is pretty damn perfect, isn't she?" She gave a small giggle and settled into Yves side.

"Have you given any more thought to staying here for longer, Sofia?" Yves hoped the answer would be 'Yes'. He knew that the plan had been for Sofia and Chloe to return home the following day, but he couldn't let them go. Not just now.

"Yves, we have to get home." She moved in his arms again and sat up, turning to look at him as she spoke. "I'd love to stay, and I know she would too." she nodded to Chloe who was dancing about on the grass. "We've got things to do though. I have work, Yves."

"Phone in, Sofia. Call them and tell them something came up. Tell them you had to stay here longer?" His voice was now pleading and he could feel the sadness grow on his face. He couldn't take the thought of losing her again, never mind the thought of just meeting his daughter, then losing her after only two days. Yves knew it would happen at some point, but he didn't want it to be today or tomorrow. "Please, Sofia?"

She scanned his eyes, her forehead creased in the way Yves loved before she nodded and spoke softly. "Alright, I'll call them. I'll take the week." She smiled.

"Thank you." Yves replied quickly before pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Again, they were lost in the pure passion that they felt each time their lips would meet. It brought them back to the first bliss-filled moment that they had. Yves couldn't help but grin against her lips as he pulled back only slightly, yet still close enough to taste the sweetness on her lips as he whispered, "I love you."

Sofia felt her heart flutter as her head spun. She loved hearing those words falling so effortlessly from his lips. What she loved even more though, was the whisper that would blow the warmth of his breath over her lips, making it feel like their lips were locked. She closed her eyes and sucked in her lower lip as her teeth grazed harshly over them, trying to pull herself from the moment. She needed to pull herself out before she was sucked in deeper with a sudden urge to have him take her right there on the bench. She let her lips curve at he thought and her eyes opened, locking on his. "I love you, too," she spoke with a breathlessness that made her have to pause again before pressing her lips to his once more.

They were both pulled from the moment when Chloe came running over, bouncing about in front of them. Yves sat up straight, trying to put on an innocent face. "Everything alright?"

"Yep. Can we go have dinner now, dad?" The word rolled right off of her tongue and Yves couldn't stop the wide beam that crossed his face when he heard the word.

It wasn't as if he had never heard the word before. He did already have Lola. However, hearing it from the little girl who was standing in front of him right now, someone he didn't even know existed until the previous day was something else. It made his heart skip a beat and he found it hard to wipe the grin from his lips. "Of course we can, sweetheart. Anywhere you'd like to go?"

Chloe gave a little shrug before she slipped her hand into her Yves' and tried her best to tug him from the seat. Yves laughed before allowing himself to lift from the bench, making it look like Chloe had pulled him. "I want to go to the place we were at last night." She turned to her mother and used her other hand to pull her from the bench. "Can we mommy?"

Sofia nodded as the girl bounced between her and Yves, giggling away to herself. "Of course we can. That's my favourite place to eat here."

"Mine too," Yves piped in as they walked along the sidewalk away from the Eiffel Tower which was glistening in the dimming sunlight. They were each holding one of Chloe's hands as she walked between them, stealing glances as they walked as a family into the waiting sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry for the length of time it's taken for an update. Life came and kicked me in the ass this week. I hate when it does that. Anyway, I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Any and all feedback is still as always, a huge help! Thank you again for reading. You are amazing! **

**WhatsIt (Kerrie)**


	14. Chapter 14 Sunday Morning

Sofia stirred with a soft contented, yet barely audible moan as her eyes blinked open sleepily. The room was dark and gloomy with a chill in the air. As her hand slid out over the empty space beside her, the cold sheets against her skin triggered her sudden puzzlement. _Hadn't there been two bodies there the night before? _She thought.

As her sluggish eyes focused, Sofia scanned the empty spaces. Almost instantly, she was jerked awake by a sudden realisation. Her hand lifted to brush the mess of morning hair from her eyes as she sat up, trying her hardest to remember everything. She could remember every detail, every touch and every kiss. Every last feeling that she had felt washed over her swiftly as she scanned the room.

_Had it all been a dream?_

"No, it couldn't have been," she mumbled to herself with an unsteady whisper. She could feel the tears stinging at her eyes. "It was so, real. It couldn't have been a dream."

Shifting to the edge of the bed, she let her legs fall over the side, her feet landing on the soft carpeted floor. Her tongue darted between her lips, tasting the sweetness that was so familiar, yet so far away from her memory that she flinched. She couldn't let it be a dream. It justwasn't possible.

Only a few months previous, Sofia had promised herself not to let these dreams get to her as they did. They were always so vivid, and they always left her feeling so alone. Or course, the truth was that she wasn't alone. She had Chloe, but the dreams where she'd find Yves again always made her feel like her heart had been ripped from her chest.

"Chloe?" Her voice suddenly croaked again as her thoughts raced. Sofia stood from the bed, looking around the suite of the hotel._ Where was her daughter_?

As another slight panic spread through her entire body, Sofia dashed to the window. It was definitely morning out and there was cloud covering the sky outside, causing overcast over the city. Sofia's hear raced. _Had Chloe left the hotel? Had she gone looking for something she'd never find? _

When she turned back towards the door, the door handle moved. Sofia almost hurdled toward it as the little girl peered around, clearly trying her best to be quiet. Sofia gave a small sigh of relief before dashing to her daughter and pulling the door open.

"Chloe, where have you been? I was worried." She exclaimed in an almost angry voice. Sofia hated using this tone.

"I was out getting breakfast, mom. We left a note." Chloe pointed to a note sitting on the table beside the door before moving over and placing a brown paper bag with a local café logo atop the table on the other side of the room. "We thought you'd be hungry when you woke up."

"Who…" Sofia began just as the door creaked open wider and Yves turned the corner with a wide grin spreading his lips. Sofia breathed a sigh of relief as his name left her lips, "Yves."

"Sofia, are you alright?" He shifted into the room, handing the bag he had in his hands to Chloe before wrapping his arms around Sofia's shoulders in a tight embrace.

Instantly, Sofia felt safe. It hadn't been a dream. He was really here. She smiled against his chest as she inhaled deeply, pulling his familiar scent from his clothes. "I'm fine," she mumbled into his shirt, her eyes closing for a moment. "I guess I just panicked." They both laughed before sharing a sweet and tender kiss.

"I'm sorry, I should have woken you up," Yves started before Sofia shook her head, silencing him.

"No, you've nothing to be sorry for." Sofia was being truthful. She truly felt he had nothing to be sorry for. After all, Chloe was his daughter as much as she was hers. Sofia was just so glad that the past few days hadn't been a dream that she couldn't stop smiling.

"Okay, then I'm not sorry. However, we did get you a pretty awesome breakfast, didn't we Chloe?" he grinned, giving the girl a wink.

"We did. Its loads. But dad said we can keep some of it for lunch today. " Chloe almost bounced over to her mother, full of excitement. "He let me get a thing with chocolate in the middle."

"Chocolate? For breakfast?" Sofia tried her best to act shocked as she broke from Yves' hold, turning to her daughter. "Won't you be sick?" She laughed, while hoping that they had managed to pick one of those up for her.

"No, mommy. Don't be silly. It's yummy." She giggled as she tucked into her pastry, making small 'yum' noises. Both Sofia and Yves laughed before tucking into the bag for their own breakfast.

After a while of munching on their food in silence, Sofia patted her lips with a napkin before adding, "Thank you guys. That was the best breakfast I've ever had."

"You're welcome mommy. Can I go get ready for today?" her hands clasped together in a praying motion and Sofia knitted her brows together. "Dad says we can go bake cakes."

Sofia gave a small giggle to herself as her daughter almost bounced out of the seat in excitement before turning to Yves. "How exactly are we supposed to do that in a hotel, hm?" She gave a small smirk as her brows raised.

"Oh, I have my ways." He winked and Sofia's smirk vanished as she chewed on the inside of her lip. He knew exactly what that wink did to her, and he was using it against her right now. She loved it.

"Oh, you do? Well yes, I guess you should go get ready for today then, Chloe."

"Wait, Chloe. Come back here, little lady." Yves rolled his eyes as the girl was almost half way across the room by the time Sofia had stopped talking. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay," A gloomy look passed over Chloe's face and Sofia questioningly raised her brow again.

"Okay, I wanted to ask if it would be alright if I were to invite someone else with us, Chloe?"

"Like who?" Chloe questioned. "You don't have a girlfriend, do you?" her little nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Oh, god no." Yves shook his head as Sofia sat back against the back of her seat with an amused expression. She knew what was coming, but decided that since Yves had brought it up, she'd let him go through with it.

"Then who?" There was a puzzled look on Chloe's face and both Yves and Sofia gave a small laugh.

"Well, Chloe, you see, I have another daughter. So she's like, a sister too you." Yves spoke slowly with a slight nervousness in his voice. Sofia leaned over, placing her hand on his thigh for encouragement.

"You have another daughter? Is she like me? Is she young? Can she come today?" Chloe spat each question out one after the other without pausing.

"Woah, slow down kiddo." Yves coughed, holding his hands up defensively. "She is older than you, and yes she can come if you would like her too. I spoke to her this morning and she has said that she would like to meet you."

Chloe clapped again. "I've always wanted a sister, but mommy always said no." She shot an annoyed look over at her mother and Sofia answered with sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Why didn't she come yesterday?" Chloe was now standing right beside Yves with her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Well, when I explained everything, Chloe, she got upset. She wasn't upset at you, baby girl, Definitely upset at me though. But I've explained it too her now, and she understands. Do you?." He reassured her as her smile turned to a frown and he moved, brushing a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear as she nodded.

Sofia watched him with their daughter and she felt her heart fill with joy and love. She had waited for almost ten years to see a moment like this between Chloe and Yves and she truly felt like it was perfect. She had a family, what more could she need?

"Oh, okay. But she'll come today? I'd like to meet her." Chloe smiled, pressing a small kiss to her father's cheek before turning and skipping in the direction of the little room at the other end of the suit that was hers to get ready for the day.

Yves called after her, "She's coming. I've already asked."

Once Chloe disappeared into the small bathroom, Sofia turned to Yves and simply gave him a wide grin. She could feel her cheeks burning as she held the smile but didn't mind it. She was too happy to even care. "Yves, you are… you're perfect with her." She bit the inside of her lip as their eyes locked.

"Are you sure? I'm not too sure if I'm being too…. In her face," He had a cute little frown pulling the sides of his lips down and Sofia moved in, her thumb pressing gently to one corner of his lips as she pressed her own lips to the other.

His frown soon turned back into a smile as Sofia whispered lightly against his ear. "I need to shower." Pressing another kiss to his lips, Sofia shifted from her chair and disappeared into her own bathroom.

She couldn't describe the feelings that were surrounding her. All she knew was that she never wanted to lose them. Not for one second.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another update? Already? I know, I know.. I'm on the ball lately. Anyway, I'm trying to put as much into each chapter and also trying to get more out of the story so it lasts a little longer. I don't know about you guys, but I'm not ready to stop writing this one. Are you ready to stop reading? Haha. Feedback? I love all of your feedback. It's so unbelievably helpful! Thank you all, so much!**

**WhatsIt (Kerrie)**


	15. Chapter 15 Sunday Afternoon

As the day went on, Chloe seemed to only grow more hyper about what Yves had planned for them all. The morning had been a huge success already after Yves had introduced both his daughters and Sofia. Of course, he wasn't keen on the cold shoulder that Lola seemed to be giving Sofia, but then again, she had assured him a number of times that she was fine with it. As long as Yves and Lola were getting along with each other and Chloe, then she could cope with earning Lola's trust and tolerating the cold shoulder that she knew she would receive anyway.

On the other hand, Lola seemed to have taken very well to Chloe as Chloe had to her. Neither Yves nor Sofia were sure if it were the fact that Chloe wouldn't move from her side, or if it were that Lola genuinely wanted to spend time getting to know the little girl. Whichever it was, both Sofia and Yves were just happy that their daughters seemed to be getting along well.

As the four of them walked through the city, headed for their late afternoon activity, which Sofia was still sure that Yves couldn't pull off, she leaned into his side. Her arm was wrapped loosely around the back of his waist, clinging onto the soft cotton of his white and black checked shirt. His arm was draped lightly over her shoulder as Sofia's free hand reached up, slipping her fingers between his. They both gave contented sighs as they wandered along behind their kids, who had already ran ahead of them, stopping only when Lola pulled back enough to get behind Chloe, grabbing her and attacking her with tickles before running off a head of her again. This would have Chloe in a fit of giggles, unable to leave her spot for fear of falling to the ground.

Sofia and Yves could only laugh as they walked along, holding each other while yelling encouragement towards Chloe, who after catching her breath and getting rid of the girlish giggles that fell from her chest, would bolt after Lola and do the exact same thing to her.

They carried on like this for most of the walk until Yves stopped and uncoiled himself from Sofia's grip. He called the girls back to him and they both ran back, stopping only when they were almost knocking Sofia and Yves to the ground.

Sofia watched Yves as he looked on to a small building that was nestled sweetly amongst a number of others and she read the sign above the door reading 'Michel's Bakery,' and a small smile crossed her lips as her brow raised half in amazement and half in realisation. She suddenly understood how Yves would fulfil his promise that morning to bake cakes with Chloe.

"This," he said as he pointed to the tiny building which almost looked like it hadn't changed in all the time since it had been built. He looked at the girls, then to Sofia and back again. "Is a little place that is owned by a good friend of mine."

A small excited gasp fell from Chloe's mouth and Sofia peered over to her, seeing a wide grin spreading the corners of her small red lips. In that second, she could tell that it had donned on her as to what they were going to do.

Sofia hadn't seen her little girls eyes light up and twinkle like they were in this exact moment for such a long time. She couldn't contain her own smile when she realised that not only could Yves bring such a reaction from her, but now their daughter. Sofia's heart swelled and it felt like if she didn't get a decent breath soon, it may explode with sheer bliss.

She managed to catch her breath after a moment and as she did, the small voice from behind Chloe killed the silence that the four of them stood in.

"Is this…Is this the place? Dad?" Lola turned her attention from the building towards her father.

Yves nodded and wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulder, giving a tight squeeze. "This is the place, kid." He smiled. "When you were younger and you and your mother would come with me to Paris, I'd bring you here on a Sunday afternoon and we'd bake cakes. You used to love it."

Sofia watched the two of them as she placed her hands on Chloe's shoulders. Lola was beaming, clearing remembering the times that she had spent with her father in this very bakery. She was now glad that he was willing to allow both Chloe and her into those moments.

"Dad…I…Thank you." She stuttered before she turned and threw her arms around her father, giving him a tight hug as both Sofia and Chloe watched, simply enjoying the moment and excitement of the activity that was to follow.

"You're welcome kid. Just remember, I love you no matter what, okay?" He whispered it into her ear so it was barely audible to anyone else.

"I'll remember," she whispered back before they broke their embrace.

"Come on then, you lot," he said, turning to Sofia and Chloe. "Let's get our bake on." He laughed as Chloe giggled and slipped her hand into Lola's.

They all walked towards the building and as Yves pushed open the door, the smell of freshly baked bread and cakes hit them. It was a warm scent and Sofia closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost for a moment before following Chloe and Lola in. Yves was close behind her with his had pressed against the small of her back. She shivered slightly.

"Welcome, Welcome. Yves, it's been a long time." A small dumpy man spoke with his French accent from behind the counter. Sofia could only assume that it was Michel, the owner. He smiled at the group before motioning for them to follow him through the back.

As Sofia and the girls followed behind Michel and Yves, she had to pull back Chloe who, if she wasn't constrained, would have been in amongst all the baking products causing mayhem and creating a mess. Chloe turned, giving her mother a pining look, trying her best to be set free into the kitchen. Sofia narrowed her eyes in a warning and then laughed, wrinkling her nose. Chloe's eyes rolled and she looked up to Lola who just gave a small shrug.

Yves was over the other side of the room, talking to Michel. Sofia could hear them only faintly, and was sure that she had head Michel saying 'You know where everything is. Have fun. Make mess. Make lots of mess.' She chewed on the inside of her lip, hoping her daughter hadn't heard that as she was sure that if she had, there would be flour everywhere.

"Thank you, Michel." Yves shook his hand before wandering back over to Sofia and the girls. "Let's bake." He grinned. "How about a competition?"

"Oh, interesting." Sofia's eyes went wide, as Chloe bounced on the spot.

"Can I be in your team, daddy? Oh, please, please!" She begged as she turned her head to Lola who narrowed her eyes just as Sofia had, before giving a nod.

"Fine, I'll work with her." She tilted her head in the direction of Sofia.

"Lola, be nice, please." Yves shot her a warning glance, and Sofia caught his jaw clenching.

She shook her head, trying to communicate to Yves to just drop it, that it was fine before turning towards Lola. "Come on, let's crush them!" She grinned, hoping this could maybe help with bonding with her.

As they all set about baking, each grabbing everything they would need, Sofia paused for a moment. "Which kind of cake is your favourite, Lola?" She asked curiously, trying to make conversation, while also trying to find out something about the girl. She looked so much like her father that Sofia had to smile a little.

"Red Velvet." Lola answered, turning towards the ingredients. "You probably don't know how to make one of those, anyway." She sneered, before adding, "Which is yours?"

"Well, aren't you in luck?" She grinned to Yves' daughter as she held up some flour. "Red Velvet just happens to be the best one I can bake and my favourite."

Lola turned to her, slightly stunned yet a small smile curved her lips. Sofia felt the tension between them soften and she smiled herself.

Over on the other side of the room, Yves was watching the conversation between Sofia and Lola closely. He hated that his daughter wasn't getting along with his new… Girlfriend? Would he call her that? Had they ever stated what they were to each other? He shook the thought from his head as he got back to whisking the batter that was in a bowl in his hands.

As his head turned towards Chloe, he felt a suddenly flurry of flour hitting his face and he just managed to stop himself from sneezing.

"GOTCHA!" Chloe giggled out loudly before ducking when a small amount of batter flew at her from her father spoon. "Ew, I've not to get dirty." She poked her tongue out.

"Ahh, I guess if you're not to get dirty, you'll not want any cake then, will you?" Yves stuck his own tongue out at his daughter and they both laughed.

Tipping up the bowl, Yves emptied the batter into the cake tin, and turned placing it in the oven before turning back just in time to see Sofia and Lola both doing the same thing.

Sofia caught his gaze and her eyes narrowed playfully. It had been a long time since she and Yves had been in a kitchen together; probably long before Lola was even born. She flashed a smirk in his direction before turning to Lola, giving a wink.

As she did so though, Yves already had his hand in the flour bowl and had shifted around the other side of the counter towards Sofia. Chloe was close behind him with her own handful.

When Sofia turned back towards the other two, she had her hand raised in the air and Lola followed. At the exact same time, the four of them all threw their fists forwards and a cloud of flour filled the room. Each of them was covered in the white powder as they all laughed loudly.

"Okay, okay." Sofia and Lola held their hands up in defeat. "No more competition. Why don't we just all enjoy cake?" She laughed, moving around towards Yves who was nodding, happy to accept that.

Once she reached him, Sofia's hand lifted and she used a finger to smear a large line of batter from his forehead, right down over his nose and down his lips to stop at his chin. She grinned before leaning up on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on his lips, her own getting covered in the batter as she whispered softly, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Yves whispered, while brushing some flour from her cheek.

They all stood there for a moment while their cakes cooked in the oven. They were all covered in flour and splotches of batter were dotted all over them, yet none of the four of them had been as happy as they were feeling right now, in a long, long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Just wanted to say thank you again to everyone who is still reading and who are still enjoying the story. Hope everyone is still liking it. Thanks again for all your support and feedback. It's always always always appreciated! <strong>

**WhatsIt (Kerrie)**


	16. Chapter 16 Monday

**First off, I am super sorry that I've not updated in a month! I'm terrible, I know. Life decided to come and kick my butt and then the block set in again and nothing seemed to sound right when I got it down. However, I hope that the length and contents of this chapter make up for it. Thank you all for sticking with this story, and me. And most of all, thank you all for still actually enjoying it and asking for more. Please let me know if you're still liking it. Feedback is always always always appreciated. **

**WhatsIt (Kerrie)**

**:)**

* * *

><p>Ring!<em> Ring!<em>

Sofia's eyes fluttered open slowly before falling closed again in the second of silence that followed the obnoxious sound which had pulled her from a great dream.

_RING! RING!_

She groaned. It only sounded as if the sound were now growing louder. Shifting from the middle of the bed where she had been laying, her legs tangled with Yves, Sofia slid her hand over towards the phone that was resting on the small table beside the bed. Hadn't they all decided to just stay in bed a little longer this morning? She thought as her fingers lightly curved around the cool white plastic of the phone.

"Mm, just leave it… Let it ring out." The voice behind her startled Sofia and her grip on the phone loosened slightly. She smiled to herself at the sound of Yves' sleepy tone.

"What if it's Lola?" She answered him with the question, knowing that Yves had given Lola the hotel room that he had booked, as the phone continued to ring in the background. "What if it's an emergency?"

Sofia could feel his arm curving around her middle as Yves tugged her over the bed towards him. She just managed to grab the receiver of the phone as he did so and the ringing stopped instantly.

"See." Yves said sleepily again as if trying to prove a point, his face now buried into the pillow. "I told you if you left it, it would stop." Sofia could sense the smile on his lips and she gave her eyes a small roll before pulling the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She spoke, not realising before that her voice sounded just as sleepy as Yves'.

"Miss Sofia," The voice on the other end spoke clearly through the thick French accent, before continuing. "I hope I didn't wake you up, but I promised Miss Chloe a small adventure around the city today…"

The voice went on, but Sofia didn't notice. All she could suddenly focus on was the lips that had locked around her a small spot on the back of her neck. The warmth was pulling her down, weakening her. She had to use all her strength that she had as she felt the arm that he had secured around her middle begin to move lower. Her hips bucked into his hand as his fingers slipped between her thighs and Sofia had to bite down on her lip. This was the only way she could think of to stop the moan that threatened to break the silence that had fallen over the room. No, not silence. There was a buzzing, she thought before she realised that the buzzing was the sound of Alex still talking on the other end of the call.

"Uh…" Sofia started as she shifted her hips again, this time trying to push Yves away reluctantly. "I'm sure Chloe would love that." The sudden thought of having the child out of the room suddenly crossed her mind as she spoke before she realised that she hadn't even heard what he had said after saying taking Chloe into the city. "What time did you say again?"

"I have a woman to pick up in two hours, Miss Sofia, so I was thinking maybe an hour and 30 minutes?" His accent was very thick this morning, Sofia thought. Maybe she was just listening to intently now. She gave herself a small nod before answering.

"That sounds perfect, Alex. I'll get her up and ready for you."

As they said their goodbyes and Sofia replaced the phone, she felt his hands on her again. She smiled to herself. They hadn't had any alone time since the night they had bumped into each other in the restaurant. Maybe they could use this time to talk.

A small hearty giggle passed by Sofia's lips at the thought and she had to raise her hand to stop it going any further. It didn't however stop Yves from hearing it, and before she knew it, he was towering above her, his hands placed strategically at either side of her head.

"Was that a giggle?" His breath left his lips landing gently on her cheek. She could feel the warmth again, and once more, it was threatening to take her under.

"No!" She insisted as her hand splayed out over his sides. "It was just an everyday laugh."

"Oh no it wasn't. I heard a hint of that giggle I heard so many years ago." Yves had lowered his body slightly, his hips pressing down between her thighs as he spoke. "The giggle I first fell in love with."

Sofia couldn't help but smile at this. He had remembered how they first met. _Of course he did,_ she thought again. _How would he forget that?_

Tilting her head back ever so slightly, Sofia pressed a soft kiss on the underside of Yves' chin, before drumming her fingers lightly against his body. "Okay, fine. It was a giggle. But I can't even remember why I did it."

"Okay." He simply nodded. "I'll get it out of you again." A small smirk crossed his lips as if daring her to not do it again until he forced it out of her.

Sofia zipped her lips with her thumb and forefinger, before giving Yves a small wink. "Now, if you would so kindly remove your handsome self from on top of me," she started, a small laugh passing her lips. "I have to go get Chloe up and dressed because Alex is coming to pick her up for an adventure."

"An Adventure?" Yves questioned as he rolled off to his side of the bed again. "An adventure as in, not in this hotel room? As in, we'll have the place to ourselves?"

Sofia watched as his eyes grew big. "Exactly that kind of adventure. I was thinking we could, you know, put the time to good use."

She slipped off the bed, grabbing the housecoat that she had tossed on the chair the night before, and pulled it around her slender body. It was soft against her satin like skin but she could still feel the powdery flour on her from their day out the previous day. As she combed her hands through her hair, a small puff of the powder floated out and she made a mental not to jump in a shower at some point today.

"Talking?" Yves nose wrinkled in the cute way Sofia loved and she bent back down, pressing a small kiss to the tip.

"Yes, talking. You know? About gardening or plumbing or something." She gave a small shrug and watched the confused look form on his face as she wandered off into the small adjoining room that Chloe had occupied.

After spending almost an hour of the time that they had before Alex were to arrive waking up Chloe, Sofia finally managed to order room service for the three of them.

Chloe was excited. She had remembered that Alex had promised her, yet she had forgotten to mention it to Sofia.

"Mommy," Chloe started after she finally sat down in the chair with a tray of food perched on her lap. She popped a raspberry into her mouth and chewed before speaking again. "Do you think he'll let me sit in the front with him?"

The little girl looked so hopeful, and as Sofia grabbed a brush from the small dressing table, she smiled. "If you ask nicely, he might let you."

Sofia stood behind the chair that Chloe was perched in and pulled her hair into a smart up-do. Her long brown ringlets fell perfect into shape down her back and they would bounce as the little girl moved. Sofia couldn't help but wish that her hair was as perfect as her daughters.

Still standing behind the chair, she played around with the do, trying to see if there was anything else that she could do with it, before there was a loud rap on the door.

Chloe almost dove out of her spot and launched herself at the door, throwing it open. "Mr Alex!" she exclaimed in her girlish voice, before grabbing his hand and tugging him into the room.

The man laughed, allowing the girl to pull at him as if she were a strong warrior. This seemed to please Chloe who, after pointing to the chair she had only moments ago been occupying, bolted into her room and grabbed up her small purse.

Sofia and Yves both watched and they both couldn't help but laugh as Alex was tugged in and then thrust into the chair. "Alex, are you alright?"

"Ah, yes my Dear Sofia. Don't worry, I have plenty of Grandkids who love to tug and pull at me." He gave a light hearty chuckle as Chloe bounded back into the room.

"Mr Alex, this is my Daddy." She pointed over to Yves, who gave a small hand wave. Sofia watched him sink back almost into the shadows as if he were shy. She shrugged it off and just returned Alex's smile.

She had once told Alex all about Yves. He had been the one many years ago to tell Sofia to go for it. 'Not all loves last for ever,' he had said as he drove her around. "But if you can find one, you should grab it and hold onto it tight. Never let go, Miss Sofia."

Sofia ran through that moment thousands of times over the years, and she would wish every time that she had listened to Alex.

"Come on, Mr Alex. It's time to go or you're going to be late!" Chloe pointed to the watch on her wrist and as she did so, Alex bounced out of the chair and held his hand out. Chloe slipped her small hands into his, and they both walked toward the door.

"Come on then, Child. Let's not be late." He smiled down to Chloe, and Sofia was in this moment glad that she had him. He was almost like a grandfather figure towards her. Something Chloe had never experienced in her short life. "Don't worry, Miss Sofia. I'll have her back by dinner time." He tipped his hat and gave a small nod before the two of them vanished out of the door as it closed lightly behind them.

Sofia watched them go and she watched the door fall closed as she wandered around and slid into the chair that she had been standing behind. A small smile curved her lips as she let her mind wander for the tiniest of moments before she felt Yves' hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" He questioned, kneeling down beside the chair.

She nodded, thinking it would be stupid to say what she was actually feeling right now. She turned, lifting a hand to gently cup Yves' cheek as he sat there on the floor. She smiled again, not wanting the thoughts that were running though her mind right now to be true. Eventually, this would all end. They'd have to go back to the real life. They would all have to go back to living, she thought. And as a small lump formed in her throat, Sofia gave a small cough, trying to clear it.

"I'm fine." She nodded, almost choking when she did. She couldn't imagine life without him, again, yet she couldn't imagine life with him at the same time. Shaking the thought from her mind, Sofia kept her eyes on Yves who was watching her intently. His eyes were slowly scanning every inch of her face as if looking for answers, or simply just loving her. She loved him, so much it actually hurt. She felt a pounding in her heart, and her whole body was beginning to feel that heat she had felt early this morning.

"Are you sure?" Yves kneeled up now, his lips inches from Sofia's. She closed her eyes, inhaling the familiar scent of his breath, his body. It calmed her thoughts, and her lips parted. He instantly found the moment and he moved, bringing his lips to hers. Sofia gasped at the soft touch as their kiss turned passionate, before they both broke away.

"I'm sure." She smiled, nodding softly, the tingle still on her lips after that kiss. "I do however think I need to go shower." Sofia laughed, ruffling Yves' hair.

"Alright, I'm gonna sort out a few things around here," he smiled, and Sofia caught a slight hint of mischief behind it. Brushing it off, she pressed a soft kiss to his temple, before pushing out of the chair and padding softly across the room into the small en-suite bathroom that was adjoined to their room.

All thoughts clear from her head now, she reached into the shower and pressed the button, her hand pausing for a moment as the water started to cascade down almost like a waterfall. Sofia dipped her hand into the stream and felt the warm freshness that overcame her and a small smile set on her lips. The temperature rose, and when it reached near perfect she pulled her hand out of the water and began to peel off her housecoat and the black lace night dress that had barely covered her body before stepping into the shower under the spray.

Instantly, Sofia's body was relaxed as the water fell down over her cool skin. She allowed her hands to wander over her body, her smooth skin beneath her fingertips. Moving her hands to the back of her neck, Sofia gently kneaded a tense spot as she let her head fall back under the warm spray.

After a short while of massaging the creamy coconut scent over her body, getting rid of any lasting dusting of the flour from the previous day, the door to the bathroom creaked open. Sofia startled slightly, rinsing her hand under the water before moving to wipe her now somewhat blurry eyes. She saw the outline of Yves making his way towards the shower and as he moved, she could tell he was pulling of the shirt he had slept in. Another smile, wider this time, grew on Sofia's lips, and she pushed the door open for him to step in. As Yves did so, she noticed the mischievous smile on his lips again, this time though, it was more visible.

Stepping into the shower, Yves let his hand fall lightly on Sofia's naked form. She recoiled at the cool hands before her body arched into his, her arms rising to wrap sloppily around his neck as his lips made contact with the hollow of her throat. A soft gasp left Sofia's lips as they parted, and she felt the tell-tail coil in her stomach, alerting her to the fact that she needed him now.

Her hips bucked slightly, one hand fell, slithering slowly down his now water soaked body. They wanted each other, they needed each other and as Yves' lips sluggishly trailed over the pulse point on Sofia's neck, she hooked her right leg over his hip. As she did so, his hand fell, his fingers wrapping roughly around the back of her thigh, holding her to him.

They each stumbled and almost as if Yves' had planned it perfectly, she let out another giggle. Not even holding it back now, they both moved again, Sofia's back hitting against the soapy tiles of the wall, as a laugh from each of them echoed around the room before they each caught the others gaze for a moment.

Pressing her body to his, allowing him to enter her warmth slowly, Sofia circled her hips. Small moans spilled from between her parted lips, her head tipped backwards against the wall – the spray of heated water cascaded down over his muscular body. She felt his lips trailing higher, seeking out hers as their bodies moved with each other on a perfect synchronization. Both Sofia and Yves allowed the warmth to pull them under now, taking them in to a morning of complete bliss.


	17. Chapter 17

''How about we stop for a bite to eat, Miss Chloe?'' Alex's voice was soft as he spoke, pulling the car into a parking space on the street.

They'd been driving for just over two hours now in the quite streets of Paris. It was Alex's favourite time of day when the busy crowds had died down of the people heading to work and the kids who'd run about the streets heading to school. The sun high in the sky behind the Eiffel tower which was just in front of them, and as Alex turned off the engine, he turned to give the small brown haired girl a smile.

''Can we go into there?'' Chloe had spotted a small café across the road that had cakes in the window and a large picture of a coffee mug, similar to the one her mother uses and was now pointing out the window of the car. However, as she peered out of the window, eager to head out into the city to explore, Alex shook his head and she caught his reflection in the glass, her lips turning down in a small frown.

''How about we get something from there to take out, and then we take a small walk?'' He had an idea that he was certain Chloe would love and as her frown turned into a smile and widened, his mimicked hers and they both nodded. ''Let's go then.''

Climbing out of the car, he was pleased to see that the girl waited for him to open her door, allowing her to get out safely, and Alex made a mental not to mention to Sofia how smart her little girl was. Once on the sidewalk, Chloe slipped her tiny hand into Alex's and they paused before crossing over the quiet street into the small café.

Chloe's eyes widened as they grew closer to the place and she didn't know where to look. There we tables and chairs outside on the sidewalk and each table was covered in a red a white checked table cloth with the same inside. Every table had a white vase with a red flower inside and not one of the chairs matched. The man that stood behind the counter looked just like Alex with a white beard and a black cap and Chloe smiled up to him as she stood on her tiptoes, trying to see over the tall counter.

''Bonjour,'' the man spoke with a strong French accent and the little girl looked to Alex then back.

''Bonjour Monsieur,'' she giggled, stealing another look to Alex to make sure she'd gotten it right before speaking in her English accent after his nod of approval. ''I'm very sorry, sir, but I don't know much French. ''

Alex beamed with pride at how polite the young girl was and the gentleman behind the bar laughed a loud, hearty laugh.

''Ah, not to worry young lady. Luckily, I speak some English.'' He nodded his head before leaning on the counter; his arms folded and peered down to the girl. "What can I get for you both?"

''Can I have a pastrami on rye, please?'' Alex spoke, before allowing Chloe to answer.

"Please may I have a chicken salad sandwich?"

"Two sandwiches coming right up." The tall man said before disappearing over to the corner to prepare the food.

Chloe stood in silence, taking in every inch of the café. There were lots of pictures on the wall, many of the were of the man behind the counter with a number of different people. Chloe didn't recognise any of them, but she was certain they would be famous people, probably from around here that'd all eaten in the cafe before. In the corner, there was a man and a lady sitting a table, holding hands and smiling to each other as their food lay on the table. Chloe smiled and turned back to Alex.

''Mr Alex?'' She pulled on his jacket and he turned his attention to her. ''Can we eat these outside? I'd like to sit outside in the sun.''

Alex chuckled heartily and nodded as the girl changed her mind about wanting to sit inside. "We sure can, young Miss. I've got a perfect spot that I think you may just like."

After paying for the food, both Chloe and Alex exited the café, turning in the direction of the Eiffel tower. ''I know you've already seen this,'' he spoke as they walked, his hand tightly around Chloe's as if he were terrified of losing her. ''But I think you'll like it at this time of day, especially on a Monday afternoon.''

Chloe bounced along and as they turned onto a small path, she could clearly see the Eiffel tower right in front of her, and her smile grew into a wide toothy grin. She had seen the Eiffel tower when Yves and Sofia had brought her a few days ago, but what she saw now was different.

Under the tower, there were a number of people dancing. The women were all wearing pretty long dresses in different colors and the men were all in beautiful black suits. There was a crowd building up around the dancers and people were ''Ooh-ing'' and ''Aah-ing'' with each movement the dancers made and Chloe stopped in her tracks.

''Mr Alex, what is this?'' She couldn't peel her eyes away from the direction of all the dancing. Her gaze trained on a woman in a bright red dress, dancing with a tall man and as they moved, they each fell into each other. It was beautiful.

''This, Miss Chloe, is the public dancing class.'' He pulled her along as they continued to walk, nearing closer to the crowd and dancers. ''Mrs Baudin from a local dance school teaches a class here ever Monday afternoon and it's a great crowd pleaser. People love to come and watch as the dancers dance around under the tower."

Chloe simply nodded as Alex spoke, explaining what all the dancing was as she watched in awe. "Is this where we are going to be eating our lunch?" She didn't take her eyes from the dancer as Alex nodded, stopping in a spot close to the dancers and sat on a bench.

"I think this is the perfect place to eat our lunch."

Pulling out the brown paper bags, Chloe sat down beside him and they both tucked into their meal while they watched the dancers waltzing around before them. Chloe was mesmerized with the sight and Alex was satisfied that he had given her an adventure in Paris to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it has been nearly two years since I last updated this story, and I am SUPER sorry for that. Life got hectic and the <strong>**biggest block ever set in, but today, I was listening to the soundtrack to ''For lovers Only'' and the rest of this story just kinda... came to me. I haven't iron out all the creases, but this is a start, at least.**

**It's not a perfect chapter, but I wanted to put something up.**

**Thank you bundles, **

**What's It. **

**Please, please, please let me know what you think and if you'd like to see this story continue to the end. **


	18. Chapter 18

Sinking down onto the bed, Sofia slid her hand between the soft material of the white towel that clung around his waist and the smooth skin of his abdomen. The tiny patch of greying-brown hair that coated his stomach tickled at her long slim fingers as she gripped on tight to the towel and tugged. A laugh escaping past her lips as it unwrapped and fell to the ground and she watched as he clumsily climbed onto the bed with a slow growing, cheeky grin. With his hands braced on the mattress on either side of her head he positioned his knees between hers, parting them.

Outside of their laughter filled room, they heard someone pushing a trolley that clinked with plates and glasses and doors slamming off in the distance as the clock on the nightstand turned noon. They'd missed the breakfast rush, and now, Sofia and Yves were going to miss lunch.

"Are you hungry?" Yves questioned; each word escaping after his lips pressed a kiss to her cool skin. He could feel Sofia tremble beneath him and her nails were clawing at his back, pulling him down against her.

She wanted his closeness and she wanted him, so after shaking her head to tell him no, she confirmed this with a shaky breath as their lips met. With both getting lost in the kiss, Yves' hand rose to her hair, his fingers getting lost in the long tangle of damp curls from the shower, the other hand finding its way to her thigh, his fingers caressing up over the warm silk like skin as her hips circled slowly.

"Are you sure? We can go eat, if you'd like." Yves had pulled away from this kiss, and was now slowly moving down Sofia's body, a slight smirk playing at his features. His lips connected with the delicate skin on her abdomen, and once he reached the dip of her stomach, his tongue flashed out, and licking gingerly back up the line he'd made with his kisses, he finished the playful teasing off with one more kiss against Sofia's chin. She wriggled and squirmed as his cool lips tickled at her skin and trying to hold back a laugh she failed, letting one escape with a moan filled 'fuck!'

However, hungry for only him she slid her fingers into his hair as he placed the kiss against her chin and tugging with a slight force so that his lips were back on hers she shook her head again. "I only want you… nothing else." Her voice was soft, cracking with so much need to have him that it was almost inaudible but Yves nodded to show his understanding and with his fingers wrapped tight around her thigh and his fingertips digging into the skin, he jerked her body against his, their hips meeting in the middle with a loud, more audible moan parting Sofia's lips.

Their bodies moved almost as if they were one. Her legs wrapped around his waist creating a small prison for him that she felt she'd never want to set him free. As he held her there, her back tightly against the bed and only his hips moving against hers, she circled her hips, looking for as much friction as she could get and with the heal of her foot digging into his backside, Yves pushed against her, driving her take him as deep as her warmth would allow.

Both gasped and moaned with each movement made by the other and the sheer pleasure of the moment overtook them. Sofia's chest heaved, her breasts pressing up against his chest, the small buds hardening as the cool air around them brushed over her skin. Sofia was finding it harder and harder to catch her breath and her lips were parted, searching for some part of him and her lips finally fell on his jawline, nibbling and kissing at the stubble covered skin. As she did this, her eyes closed tightly and her hands fell from their grip in Yves' hair to his back, her nails clawing down his back leaving soft red marks of possession. He was hers in that moment.

Finally catching a breath, Sofia panted out his name, alerting him to how close she was. The coil in her stomach had tightened and was threatening to come undone with every thrust Yves took and again, as if they were one, Yves gave another deep thrust and together, their release hit sending them both over the edge.

Sofia's whole body tingled with a shiver as her release took over. Her toes curled in tight, and her body tensed up as Yves let out a grunt of satisfaction followed by a few slower thrusts, allowing them both to ride out the orgasm that had passed over them. He could feel Sofia's body tremble below him as they grew stronger, a lazy smile spread Sofia's lips wide and with a soft chuckle, Yves stole another kiss against them, his hands slowly caressing down each side of her body as it blushed a bright red with the warmth in the room.

As both Sofia and Yves began to come down from their highs, they lay there for a moment before Yves rolled over onto his side, his arms wrapped around Sofia's shoulders and he gave a soft tug, bringing her closer to him. Their breathing was beginning to even out and the trembles that were rolling through her body were beginning to slow down, almost at a complete stop as she pushed Yves over onto his back before moving her head to rest over his chest right above his heart and they both lay there quietly in the moment as she listened to the fast beating.

Outside, cars went past the open window and below their balcony, they could hear small children running in the street, their parents yelling at them to wait and slow down and in this moment, everything was perfect. More perfect that anything had been, at least in the last ten years and as Yves felt a shiver of cold coming from Sofia, he tugged at the bright white sheets beneath them before tucking it around himself and Sofia. They both lay there in the silence before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope people are still enjoying this Story. I've still got some good ideas in mind, so please, let me know what you think. <strong>

**Thank you all for reading. **

**Whats It**


End file.
